To Have A Family
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Brittany and Santana just gave birth to twins, that is a handful even without a two and half year old daughter. This is the adventure that comes with life with children.
1. Meet the Family

**A/N: All baby names come from a baby name website that gave me Danish and Spanish names. I did not name the baby after the horrible mistake of the leprechaun actor who plays one of the worst characters on Glee.**

**June 7th 2018**

Brittany sighed as she went over the books one more time. She needed to find out a way to pay for a rather expensive birthday gift for Santana. She knew her studios were doing well but she wanted to make sure that if something really bad happened like say a car was total and their insurance decided not to cover it or if they had to fly to Puerto Rico to visit some sick/dying relative of Santana's.

If she held off on building a fifth dance studio for another three months than she would be able to do all this without any real change in their income. She then went online to buy said gift, it would be shipped to her main office since Santana was a stay at home mom this was the only way to make sure the surprise wasn't ruined. She finished everything putting it on her personal credit card that Santana didn't have any access to (they both had one).

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and smiled at the rapid speed they were coming at. "Sky come here sweetie." She smiled at their small two and a half year old who was always slipping away at bath time. She was currently in her AristoCats Marie pjs that said I'm puurrrrrfect.

"Hi Mommy!" She was so excited about everything lately and it never ceased to put a smile on Brittany's face.

"Hi baby girl." She quickly scooped up the girl and placed her on her lap. "Have a good bath?" The small child grinned as she looked up at her Mommy.

"Uh huh I got Mami soaked than she had to change Dame before she could change herself 'cause I got her wet!" She was in a mood lately to have whoever bathed her as wet as she was.

"Well it sounds like Mami needs our help." Brittany smiled down at her before picking her up in her arms and heading out of her study.

"Were you playing a game?" Skylar was used to playing games on her Mommy's computer so she couldn't think of using it for something else.

"Yes baby I was playing a game. We'll play one tomorrow okay?" She carried her up the stairs just in time to see Santana rocking their three week old son who was calming down a bit but was still crying.

"Hi sweetie." Brittany smiled over at her soulmate as she shifted Sky in her arms so she could lean down and kiss Santana on her lips.

"Hey you missed all the fun tonight 'cause of work again." She put the pacifier in their son's mouth and sighed as he finally took it and calmed down a bit.

"No she didn't Mami, she was playing games." Brittany hated that their daughter was in the phase where she repeated everything she heard.

"Oh was she now?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany before beckoning her closer with her finger.

"Uh huh, but we're gonna play one tomorrow so its okay." Sky shrugged shifting a bit to let her mommy know she wanted to get down.

"Well as long as she doesn't play without you too much." Santana smiled carefully getting up from her seat before checking to see if her son had fallen asleep.

Brittany set Sky down before taking the sleepy child from Santana. "Go get changed, I'll handle him." She loved how much her kids looked like Santana, the way her daughter kept scrunching up her nose in her sleep, just like Santana does. "Sky do you wanna help Mommy with your baby brother?" Brittany knew that their daughter was still getting use to the fact that she wasn't an only child anymore.

She shook her head leaving the room most likely to go to her own to play with her toys until bed time. For whatever reason Sky didn't like being a big sister, they were trying to make sure she was still getting a good bit of attention but sadly it didn't seem to help her any better.

A few minutes later Brittany was still rocking their son when Santana came back in. "Think he might be hungry?" She did feed him right before she gave Skylar her bath.

"Try it." Brittany waited for Santana to shift her shirt so she could nurse before she handed him over. "He's not going for it." Santana sighed tucking her boob back in her shirt. "Why won't you stop crying baby boy? I just changed you, you won't eat. So why are you always crying? Do you want to make us die from sleep deprivation?" Santana was bouncing him, rocking him, trying to do anything to get him to settle down.

"I'm pretty sure he knows Kara isn't here with him and he misses his little sister." Brittany knows how hard it has been on everyone since they had to go home and leave her in the hospital because she was still so tiny and under developed.

"We all miss her buddy, but she'll be home soon." Santana looked up at the room, it was all in Winnie The Pooh, Damian's crib was full of Tigger stuff while Kara's crib had Piglet. "He did spend nine months in a cramped space with her."

Brittany once again went to pick up their baby and smiled. "Maybe we should sing him a song? It might make him stop crying so much." Brittany took him out to the living room where she had her iPod charging in the small mini deck and brought it back to his room handing it to Santana to plug in.

"What song should we sing?" Santana asked placing her ipod which happened to be in her pocket into the dock.

"Why not "Never Grow Up" He likes country." Sam always played country music around Damian and if it stopped him from crying and let him sleep they would murder a dog if it would work.

"Done." Santana found the song before hitting play. "Your little hands wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"

"To you, everything's funny you got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey if you could stay like that" Brittany sang laying Damian in his crib thankful that he was calming down a good deal and hopefully would fall asleep.

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up it could stay this simple." They both sang smiling to each other as they looked over their son. "I won't let nobody hurt you won't let no one break your heart no, no one will desert you just try to never grow up, never grow up." He finally closed his eyes and they both held their breaths as they left the room leaving the song on just for safe measure.

They softy shut the bedroom door before entering the hall where Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck. "I'm so tired…"

"I'll tuck you in then go check on our daughter, even though I will bet she is in our bed watching tv. Tomorrow morning I'll take care of the kids until Sam comes over than we'll both go and spend the day with Kara." For whatever reason the NICU wouldn't allow parents to visit 24/7 so Brittany and Santana would spend the day with her. If they both weren't there than one of their parents were or Sam was.

Brittany didn't hesitate to scoop Santana up in her arms, something she never tired off and thankful wasn't too old and weak to do so. Santana however gave a surprised yelp and clung as tightly as she could to Brittany having been dropped more than once.

When they entered their bedroom they weren't surprised to see Skylar asleep in the middle of the bed drooling on Brittany's pillow.

"She drools almost as much as you do." Brittany laughed laying Santana down on her side, even though if Sky wasn't sleeping in their bed they would both be wrapped up in each other's arms in the middle.

"I'm too tired to make fun of you back." Santana yawned pulling the sheets up to her neck before her daughter rolled over playing a foot in her kidney.

"I love you." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead than Skye's before heading downstairs to make sure everything was packed so they wouldn't need to rush in the morning.

She put away the last of the dishes she cleaned, Santana needed to at least tell her if there were any in the sink, she placed the duffle bag that they took with them to the NICU. Brittany turned off all the lights and checked on their baby boy one last time before she went to bed herself changing into an old tee shirt and a pair of shorts and turning the A/C in their room up, if she was spending the night who those two in her bed she was going to be over heated in no time. Skye was upside down with her foot in Santana's face.

"I have the perfect family." She smiled before getting in and falling asleep.

…

**June 8th 2018**

Brittany woke up to a foot in her spleen, hair in her face and not a stitch of blankets over her. Santana seemed to still be fast asleep but Skylar was lying in bed watching tv.

"Moring sweetie." Brittany smiled getting up so she could crack her bones back into place.

"Mornin' Mommy. Mami is still asleep, Dame woke me up…" She looked up at Brittany and pouted. Brittany couldn't help but panic a bit at the thought of her son crying for hours without his mothers making sure he was okay but when she didn't hear him crying anymore she smiled. He must have gone back to sleep.

"I'm sure your brother didn't mean to wake you up sweetie." Brittany helped Sky put on her show while keeping the volume down so it didn't wake up Santana even though that woman could sleep through a bomb explosion three feet away.

"It's okay, he wouldn't stop and you and mami didn't wake up so I went in and gave him Tigger again." The little girl shrugged and Brittany couldn't help but beam at her daughter.

"You did awh Skylar I'm so proud of you!" Brittany pulled her daughter closer to her and bent over the bed at a very odd angle.

"He just kept crying…I wanted to sleep!" Sky shrugged at her mother's hug not seeing what the big deal was, her brother wouldn't shut up so she shut him up.

"Well I'm still so proud of you anyways." Brittany picked her up in her arms and started to head downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. "That's why I'm going to make your favorites!" Brittany put Sky at the table with a coloring book and the tv on to keep Sky still and behaving.

"Mommy, can you and Mami stay home today?" She knew that her mommies were visiting Kara but it didn't mean she didn't wish they would stay home with her. Brittany knew how much having to spend all their days at the hospital and not at all home with their other kids was affecting Skylar.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry that we haven't been spending a lot of time home but soon Kara will be better and then Mami will be home with you every day." Brittany sighed trying to pull her into a hug only to have her daughter pull away and pout.

"I want you to stay home!" She stormed off out of the kitchen and into the living room where she angrily sat in her Princess chair (Kurt almost bought a Dora one but then returned it because he thought it could be considered racist and he already had one gift thrown at him by a upset Santana).

Brittany rubbed the bridge of her nose going from the stove to the fridge back to the stove to the cupboards back to the fridge trying to make her family breakfast.

The last few weeks have been tough on Brittany, she had to be strong for Santana since every time they left the hospital yet another day without their baby girl the Latina breaks down in heart retching sobs and almost has to be forced out by security. She has been reminded how much she is gone by Skye's constant begging for her to stay home or to read to her play with her. It's bad enough to know that her daughter is dealing with not being an only child anymore and she was basically being shut out completely. Than Dame wouldn't stop crying and she could never get him to calm down unless Santana had a hand in it.

She looked at the time and was thankful that Sam would be there in any minute. He would watch the kids for them and she drop Santana off at the door to the hospital, tell her she was going to find a parking spot, break down for a bit, use her magic make up bag so not even Santana would be able to tell that she was crying.

"Hey everyone I'm here!" Sam yelled bursting into house rushing up the stairs into the kitchen. "Oh…Britt are you okay you look….stressed." Sam reached out to pull her closer to him for a hug.

"Yeah it's just everything is getting to me I guess." She gave him a small smile and hugged him back.

"Uncle Sam is back!" Skylar screamed running into the kitchen and attaching herself to Sam's leg.

"I am back monkey and we are going to have a super fun day! I got the movies we talked about yesterday." Sam grinned at the little girl picking her up in his arms. "Mmm something smells good whatcha cooking Mommy?" Sam for some reason always referred to Brittany and Santana as Mommy and Mami if the kids were in ear shot.

"She's not your Mommy uncle Sam. She's mine!" Skylar lightly smacked him pouting.

"Hey no hitting." Brittany quickly reacted while Sam mocked a pained expression. "I'm cooking pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. Oh and waffles." She knew how much Sam loved his waffles and honestly since he was watching the kids free of charge the least she could do was feed him.

"I love you. If you weren't already married I'd so marry you right here and now." Sam said pulling Brittany closer to him with his free hand.

"No Sammy, Mommy is wiff Mami!" Skylar started hitting Sam again.

"Okay that's it." Brittany pulled her daughter over to her arms and walked her over to the kitchen corner where a Princess small wooden chair was facing the wall. "Four minutes. You know you can't go around hitting people." Brittany sat Skylar down in the chair and turned on an egg timer so she wouldn't have to keep an eye on the clock.

She went over to Sam. "Keep an eye on her while I go wake Santana up." She asked/requested as she headed up the stairs to their bedroom. "Tannie come on Sam's here and breakfast is almost ready." She spoke before entering the room. "And you are already up." She sighed and went to the nursery where she found her in the rocking chair feeding Damian. "Hey. Sam's downstairs."

"He's a bit early, is Sky all ready for the day?" She didn't like their daughter spending all day in her pjs, that was for when it was just her and mommy.

"Nope, but she did manage to get herself in trouble before 9 am today." Brittany was picking out clothes for Damian to be changed into once he was done eating.

"What? How?" Santana knew at times Skylar could be a bit of a handful but not that much.

"Well you see she is your daughter." Brittany always found it hilarious when Santana would tell Maribel how much trouble Skylar got into, Maribel would only laugh and say that she was so happy that Santana was going to suffer with a daughter that took after herself so well.

"She was hitting Sam again wasn't she?" Santana knew that it was a problem but she only did it when Sam was acting like an idiot.

"Yup, thought you had a talk with her?" Brittany took the now full baby boy and changed him out of is pjs and into a onesie that had Buzz on it.

"I did. Honest I did, I guess she didn't mean to hurt him." Santana shrugged as she once again tucked her boob back into her shirt.

"Well she's in time out now. Once again I have to be the bad guy." Brittany rolled her eyes. "You won't make me be the bad cop will you?" She cooed to the little boy who simply blew spit bubbles.

"I can't get mad at her, she gets this look on her face like she's about to cry and I can't handle it." Santana defended herself leaving the room actually looking forward to going to see her smallest baby.

…

"Sweetie I'll be home when the first number is a seven and the second is a three do you understand?" Santana was sitting on the couch with Skylar on her lap going through the morning routine of explaining where she was going and how long she was going to be back at home.

"I dun want choo to go." Skylar buried her face into Santana neck squeezing tightly onto her shirt.

"I know baby, but I it won't be for much longer then it'll be me, you, Damian and Kara home every day."

"No more daycare?" Skylar went to daycare two days of the week just so that way when she went to school she would have some friends from before. Santana had to hesitate on this one because she honestly wanted to say, no more day care but Brittany would kill her.

"Maybe…" Santana moved so she could lie down on the couch.

Sam entered the living room and smiled at the two girls on the couch. "Don't worry Mami, Sky and me are going to watch a bunch of movies today and get junk food for lunch!" Sam was lying about the junk food part but he was still trying to make Skylar happy and not miss her mommies so much.

"You better not." Santana teased holding Skylar tighter to her, jumping quickly up and running away from Sam who chased her, just a tad slower.

"Food is done!" Brittany called out strapping Damian into the bouncing chair. She laughed at the three of them in the other room, she accepted that she had five children a long time ago; they all ran over to her, Santana placed Skylar in one of the chairs before she went over to the counter to dish up the food. "Go sit, I'll get yours." Santana smiled at Brittany giving her a little squeeze hug. "Scoot!" For added effect Santana lightly kicked Brittany's butt. "Sam get over here I'm not your maid!" Santana yelled before carrying the three very full plates over to the table.

…

Brittany slowly stroked the soft newborn skin of Kara through the whole in the incubator. "Morning sweetie, we missed you so much last night, and Damian missed you two, he refused to go to sleep because you weren't there. I wish we could take you home right now but you got to get a little bit stronger and bigger first okay?" Brittany always tired to catch Kara up on what happened since they left the night before.

"Hey Brittany how are the kids doing?" Sarah who was one of the nurses in the NICU and had been there almost all the time when they came to visit.

"They're doing good, they miss their baby sister but otherwise they're fine. How about your kids?" Brittany smiled when she looked over to see Santana's finger being grasped on the other side of Kara by the tiniest cutest finger.

"They're fine, I wanted to let you guys know that you can try feeding her yourselves today, no tube." Sarah smiled undoing all the latches so that they could lift Kara up and out of the incubator. Brittany gently lifted Kara up and waited for Santana to sit down so she could hand her Kara.

"Hey baby girl you hungry?" Brittany loved when they were allowed to hold her, it wasn't often but so far each time made her feel like her heart exploded. "I bet you're sick of having food shoved in your belly without getting to taste it huh?" Brittany smiled with Santana told her she was ready.

Santana frowned when Kara wasn't latching on. "What's wrong?" Sarah went over to see if she could do anything to help but she couldn't.

"It's nothing to worry about, now and then this happens, you just need to wait and let it happen on its own, if she's hungry enough she'll do it." Sarah knew this was a problem for a lot of newborns but she also knew it never happened with their other two. "We'll keep trying until she does."

Santana just nodded and lightly stroke her daughter's dirty blonde hair. "It's okay baby, we're not going anywhere and neither are you." She smiled down at her. "You take your time."

"You bet we're not going any where." Brittany grinned looking at the pair before quickly taking out her camera and getting a picture, not really noticing that Santana's boob was still sticking out. "New Christmas card."


	2. Play Time with Uncle Sam

**A/N: Thanks to all my amazing reviewers. This chapter is for all of you. Also I'm going to start dating these so that way you all know when it is. I'm leaving out the year just because I haven't committed to an age for anyone aside from the children. Year will be added when age is decided on**

**June 8****th**** 2018**

Sam was sitting on the floor at a mini table surrounded by stuffed animals ad a fake tea set. He gently lifted a plastic cup to his lips, pinky out and took a sip of air. "Why I do say this is the greatest spot of tea I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." He smiled over at Skylar in a fake British accent. "How is your tea Sir Farty-Poop?" He turned to the stuffed elephant next to him laughing slightly at the name he had. "Ah that good then?" He ate a cookie from the plate in front of him.

"Uncle Sammy you can't eat yet! The scorns aren't ready yet." Skylar glared slightly at him and harrumphed. Sam quickly held his hands up.

"Beg your pardon my lady but I am getting a tad peckish. If you don't mind me saying." He grinned at her, jumping when the phone started to ring. "Just a moment." He ran over to the end table and picked up the cordless. "'Ello?" He really forgot he was even doing the accent after the second hour.

"Sam? Are you drunk?" The voice on the other end caused him to get surprised and very nervous.

"Oh no, no of course not Mrs. Lopez I was playing tea with Sky and you have to do that accent when you have tea time." Sam never got over his fear of Santana's parents ever since they walked in on him and Santana all those years ago.

"So you think it's a game to teach my granddaughter to act like a Englishmen despite the fact that in 1772 they invaded Puerto Rico the homeland of half her family and slaughtered thousands from her other half?" Sam wasn't sure if those facts were right but he knew he should be scared.

"No I don't think it's a game Mrs. Lopez. Did you want to talk to Sky?" He really hoped she did, he was done talking to her.

"Well I don't expect the girls to be home Sam. So yes I would like to talk to my granddaughter." Sam handed the phone out to Sky.

"Skylar Nanny wants to talk to you." He kissed her forehead quickly before going over to the playpen where Damian was sleeping.

"Hola abuela. Te echo de menos.." (Hello grandmother. I miss you.) She grinned into the phone, Santana only spoke Spanish to her when they were alone since Brittany wasn't fluent yet , but Santana knew she would never hear the end of it from her parents if Skylar didn't know Spanish.

"Hola, mi dulce niña. Te extraño tanto. ¿Es su casa las mamás con ustedes hoy?" (Hello my sweet baby girl. I miss you so much. Are your mommies home with you today?)

Mami y mamá se han ido. Tío Sam está aquí conmigo. Estamos jugando la hora del té! Él está hablando divertido." (Mami and Mommy are gone. Uncle Sam is here with me. We're playing tea time! He's talking funny.) She sat down on the floor as if she knew this was going to go on forever.

"Usted está, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que es muy divertido. ¿Cómo le gustaría abuela a bajar y nos vemos pronto y te lleva de compras para los regalos?" (You are, are you? I bet that is so much fun. How would you like grandma to come down and see you soon and take you shopping for presents?)

"¿En serio? Tienes que venir la abuela Quiero jugar contigo y el abuelo." (Really? You gotta come grandma I wanna play with you and grandpa.) Sam wasn't sure what they were saying but Skylar was bouncing up and down.

"Princesa Bueno, si realmente nos falta mucho que vendrá muy pronto." (Okay princess if you really miss us that much we'll come very soon.) Sam could hear a bang on the phone and wondered what it could have been. "La abuela tiene que ir ahora, pero mi amor Te quiero mucho, bye bye mija." (Grandma has to go now sweetie but I love you very much, bye bye mija.)

"Bueno ... Te amo demasiado. Bye-Bye." (Okay...I love you too. Bye-Bye.) She handed Sam the phone again before going over to the couch and curled up in the corner of it with her stuffed baby Tinkerbell doll.

"Maybe it's time for a nap." Sam picked her up smiling when she cuddled into his neck. "Yeah I'd say it's time for a nap." He quickly made sure Damian was okay before he went upstairs to tuck her into her bed, making sure baby Tinkerbell was close by and her blanket was on her other side. He turned on the monitor in her room and then downstairs to carry Damian up to his crib. He made it half way up until the baby boy started to cry. "Okay, time to go back downstairs." He was lightly bouncing him in his arms trying to get him to settle. "Okay, now let's get you in your bouncy seat while I heat up a bottle." After he made the bottle he tried to feed Dame only to have him refuse it all together. "No buddy see, I know it's not straight from the source but I'm sure Mami pumped it a small while ago." Still the baby boy refused to take the bottle. "See Uncle Sam likes it." Sam took the nipple in his mouth and tried some. "See buddy it's yummy." He laid the bottle on the floor and went to the sink to spit it back out. He grabbed his cell and texted Santana that her breast milk was disgusting. He didn't expect a reply, mostly because they never had their cells on while in the hospital.

…

Sam was back on the couch, Damian in his arms watching tv Skylar was still napping and Damian was finally quite, he ate and then ended up shitting himself so much it went all over his back.

"See this is what you have to do, when you get older you need to play the guitar, women love that, I'm sure guys will too if that's what you want, totally cool. I mean look at Neil Patrick Harris that guy is sex on a stick and he wants another stick!" Sam told him as he began to change his diaper. "Now remember if you ever pee on me, I'll buy you a guitar for your sixth birthday and a car for your sixteenth." He slowly removed the diaper and his large mouth fell open. "How can you produce that much poo? I mean it's bigger than you." He asked not expecting nor receiving a response. After what seemed like hours of his eyes burning he finally fished just in time to have the phone ring once again. "Don't wake Sky, don't wake Sky, don't wake Sky." He kept praying as he ran, Damian still in his arms to pick up the phone. "Hello Pierce residence?"

"**Hi, it's Sarah from Brittany's dance studio I had to leave to go to emergency I tried a new movie and now I can't walk on one leg. I need Brittany to cover my classes today." **She knew Brittany wasn't home but she figured Sam would know how to reach her.

"Okay, I'll let her know right away, get better." He hung up sending a quick text off to Brittany to explain. "Looks like Mommy is going to be busy soon baby boy." He smiled as he started to slowly close his eyes.

"Uncle Sammy!" Skylar started screaming trying to get Sam's attention to let him know she was now awake and wanted attention.

"Coming Sky!" He called out putting Damian in the play pen before heading back up to Skylar room to carry her back into the living room to play quietly.

…

Brittany felt her phone go off and quietly left the room to go into the stairway to check it. She didn't want to leave right now, but if Jayden couldn't come in and cover the classes then she would have too. She called Sarah first and wanted to make sure she would be okay and that if her leg was broken, then she would know her job was going to wait for her to heal. After that call she called Jayden and he could cover the evening one but he had a midterm in an hour that he needed to study for and take.

Brittany walked back into the room where Santana was once again trying to breastfeed. "Still no luck?" She knew Santana was getting frustrated with it and she understood but she wanted to be there for her girlfriend. Santana just shook her head. "What was that about?"

"I have to go cover a class right now. If I don't know one will be there…" Brittany looked down knowing that Santana would be a bit upset at the least. "I'm sorry."

"Britt it's okay, you still have the video camera in your purse right? Leave it, if she does finally let me feed her and you're not back I'll make sure it's on film so you can see it." Santana put Kara back in the incubator thing before walking over to Brittany and pulling her in for a tight hug. "Go make sure those kids have a teacher. We'll be fine." Santana knew more than anything Brittany was going to feel like shit for missing a chance to be with Kara since it was rare, at least for now.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Brittany picked Kara back up and kissed her forehead gently. "Mommy will be right back okay sweetie? I love you so much."

…

Santana was rocking Kara back and forth trying to soothe her after another failed attempt at breastfeeding. She knew Kara had to been getting hungry and it was frustrating because Santana couldn't feed her.

"What if I pump some and then see if she'll take the bottle?" Santana was getting desperate now. She hated not being able to help her daughter in any way.

"If you want to, it'll have to be pumped her though." Sarah explained going to get the pump.

"See if you want to take it this way, I hope you do baby girl, I just want you to eat. The faster you can do that than the faster you can come home! Yay!" Santana smiled and put Kara's hands up in a cheering manor to match hers. In response Kara just blew spit bubbles for the first time.

"Oh my god! Sarah get the camera! Kara baby that was so good, Mami is so proud of you." Sarah rushed in and grabbed the camcorder that Brittany left and thankfully caught a lot more of the spit bubble blowing.

"She's doing better." She told Santana smiled while gently stroking Kara's cheek.

"Yeah she is!" Santana reluctantly laid Kara back down so she could start pumping. "You better eat this, after making me feel like a cow at a diary farm." She joked.

…

Sam was sitting on the floor with Damian in his bouncy chair next to him while Skylar did his hair. His cell phone started to beep with an incoming text.

**Incoming: Mercedes**

**It's been three weeks Sam please just tell me where you are. **

He ignored it and then deleted it. "You making me look pretty Sky-High?" He asked not brave enough to see what kind of mess his locks were in.

"Uh huh…just gotta get some stuff." She took off into the kitchen grabbing a empty play box on her way.

"Okay just make sure I'm real pretty."Sam called after her. "Careful buddy, you have two sisters, now I'll do this for my whole life so you won't have to okay? Now don't worry about paying me back okay, just let me teach you how to throw a football and all the guy stuff, don't go to a teacher okay? Okay deal little man." Sam took Damian's small hand in his and did a mini fist bump.

Skylar came running back in and got back behind him and opened her carrying box. "You gotts ta be very still otay?" She didn't wait for answer before she started doing something that felt kind of wet on his head. He figured she was wetting his hair like they do in salons and didn't question it. Until he heard snipping and felt his head get lighter.

"Sky…sweetie do you have scissors?"

"Uh huh but it's otay, they mine." She kept cutting away and Sam just bit his lip and closed his eyes. After what felt like hours Skylar announced she was done and went to go fetch a mirror for him.

"Is it bad dude?" He asked Damian who just made a face that looked like he was filling his diaper. "Yeah?"

"Here." She came back with her Dora mirror and Sam's hair, once a shaggy but clean looking hair style, much like it was in high school was now, colored every color that her pack of markers held and looked like it was cut by a blender.

"Oh sweetie I love this you are so talented. When you're mommies come home you should ask them if you can do their hair too!" He wanted them to feel the _pride _of their daughter's handiwork.

"Yay!" Skylar rushed at Sam in a tight hug and he smiled pulling her closer. "Want to watch another movie?" He figured that was a safe activity.

She nodded before grabbing her blankie and baby Tink and curling up on the corner of the couch right by the armrest.

"Now this is a movie from when I was little okay. It's a Christmas movie but it's good any time of the year. It's called. "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

…

Brittany was holding back an almost crying Santana after hours of trying Kara wouldn't take a bottle, now it was time to go home and Santana didn't want to leave her baby in that cold place all alone.

"We'll be back tomorrow Tannie, but right now we need to head home with our other two kids who miss and need us." Brittany saw Sid, the security guard who normally escorted Santana out of the building and sighed, he has carried her out over his shoulders kicking screaming and crying before.

"But we can't just leave her Britt, look at her so tiny and alone, she knows we're gone, she knows we're horrible parents." Santana started crying then and Brittany pulled her along.

"We're not horrible parents, this is just what happens baby." She finally got Santana moving and looked back to see Sid still following them. "Hi Sid, no problems today promise." He just smiled back, he went through the same thing when his son was born but that was eighteen years ago and he swears the child doesn't remember nor blames for the time they had to spend alone here.

"Better not be Brittany, still got some bruises from the last time." He joked.

Brittany got Santana in the car with no further problems and sighed when she heard the sobs escape Santana.

"It's okay 'Tana, I'm here okay? I'm going through all this with you." She reached out to hold her hand over the arm rest and smiled when she felt Santana hold her hand.

"Let's surprise everything with supper." Brittany pulled into the nearest fast food place, ran inside since Santana's make up was ruined and it was clear she was crying, then drove home.

"Sky! Dame! We're home!" Santana yelled out, glad she fixed her make up before entering as not to worry her daughter. The only nosie she heard however was Damian crying, Skylar screaming to make the mean man go away and Sam trying to tell her that Jack is a good guy.

"What happened?" She demanded to know, her daughter running into her arms with a tear streaked face, the main menu of Nightmare before Christmas still on the tv.

"Tim Burton is not a child director!" She couldn't believe Sam would put on a scary movie like that. Brittany followed soon after with the food and her mouth dropped open. "What happened to your hair?"

"Sky did it, and this is a Disney film." He tried to defend himself only to have Damian throw up on him.

"Disney also makes teen movies now remember? Also that man is sick and twisted and not for kids, no matter what." Santana was rubbing Skylar's back while Brittany quickly placed the bags down and took her son from Sam to go clean him up.

"Go get a shower first Sam and then we'll talk later, like after we put Sky to bed." Brittany knew it was a honest mistake and also knew that Santana was putting her feelings about leaving Kara towards anger for Sam.

"Thanks Britt." He rushed upstairs to the bathroom and stripped down noticing a new text on his phone.

**Incoming Kurt**

**Talk to your wife Sam. She won't leave me alone. Stop taking off for weeks without letting anyone know where you are. **

He sighed and responded that he was at a business conference and was insanely busy and stressed.

He couldn't deal with all the drama not when he could just be playing with the two most amazing kids.


	3. Aftermath, good and bad

**A/N: Okay so I decided on an age for them. 24. So they were roughly 21 when Skylar was born. Just so you guys know now. Brittany did a two year business course so she could run the dance studios without anyone's help, Santana has done some modeling since she graduated but would rather be a stay at home mom than deal with the stress of trying to become famous. I will try and make this seem canon in regards to season 4 but I will only be watching the Brittany/Santana scenes of the show.**

**I also threw my back out which should've meant updates at a rapid speed but between the meds and the unbearable pain to sit up, lie down, lean and or stand that was near impossible this was the best I could do, might edit it later on. **

**June, 8****th**** 2018**

Santana was sitting on the couch watching a Tinkerbell movie with Skylar on her lap clutching her shirt tightly and slightly crying into her chest. Brittany had just left upstairs to find some clean clothes for Sam to wear since she decided he was spending the night.

"Sweetie that movie is gone now, it's gone and it won't ever be back okay." Santana didn't know how to make it better, the movie was gone and Skylar even threw it behind the couch. She was getting tired and a headache from the crying, she loved her baby girl to death but right now she needed her to see reason.

…

Brittany knocked on the bathroom door, she manage to find a shirt and pair of pants for Sam in the clothes that somehow ended up unclaimed at their house, she had a feeling they were Santana's brother's clothes.

"I got some clothes for you Sam." She called through the door smiling at him when he opened the door, his wet hair clinging to his forehead and grabbing the towel around his waist for dear life.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry about the whole movie incident, I didn't think it could be scary to a little kid." He really felt horrible about it.

"It's fine, it is in the children section at the video stores and we watched it as kids. Don't worry about it, after a few nights of sleeping with us Skylar will completely forget about it until she's a teen then she'll be covering her room with posters of it." Brittany gave a small laugh at the end. "Come down when you're ready for supper."

Sam closed the bathroom door and quickly got dressed frowning when he noticed the marker didn't come out of his hair, sadly he did seem to have a need for a comb over for a few patches…he was going to need to keep a cap on his head for a month at least. While still in the bathroom he turned on the fan and sink so it would hopefully drown out the noise from the phone call he had to make.

"Listen Mercedes I'm really sorry I've been out of town a lot, work is busy." Sam was so thankful that he got her voicemail. "I'll let you know the second I get a chance to head back home, it might not be for another month or two, I got a lot of work to do right now. I'll give you a call as soon as possible." He quickly hung up his cell and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"At least I can keep myself busy with the kids…."

...

Dinner went by uneventful, Damian decided to spend the whole time playing with his food and not crying, Skylar went from one to lap to the other the whole time. Sam was just about ready to head back home, well to his apartment that he was staying in when Skylar started throwing a fit and keeping a death grip on Sam's shirt.

"No go!" Sam just held her and started to rub her back. He looked at Santana and Brittany not sure what to do.

"You want Uncle Sammy to stay the night?" Brittany asked it didn't bother her after all Sam had to come back in the morning he might as well just spend the night. They did have an extra bed he could sleep in. Sky nodded into Sam's neck. She glanced over to Santana who nodded her approval before addressing her little girl. "Okay, it's fine with me. Sam it's up to you now." Brittany knew Sam was on the spot but she honestly didn't care.

"Then I guess I am staying monkey!" He started to tickle Skylar in his arms and she was laughing and smiling and kept telling him no stop, but when he did she would say do it again.

…

Sam was watching a movie on the couch with Santana, Skylar and Damian while Brittany did some paper work in her office. He couldn't help but be reminded of when he and Santana use to do date as he glanced over at the now asleep Santana with Skylar asleep in her chest. He smiled at the memory.

_Sam was bouncing excitedly as he ran to Santana's house from the bus stop. He just got a bootleg copy of Avatar and he couldn't wait to see it with Santana. He would most likely spend the first time watch it, just watching her reactions since she never saw it before. _

_Before he knew it he was banging on her door looking over to see only her brother's car in the driveway which was good. Her mom really scared him; she was like a cougar only way more creepy and aggressive. Plus she always told him how she slept with Puck one night after he snuck out of Santana's room, and he didn't know who he should be more disgusted with, Puck for sleeping with his girlfriend's mom right after he slept with her, or her mom for sleeping with her daughter's boyfriend. _

"_You can just walk in Sam." Santana opened the door finally and took in his mood. He was like an overly excited puppy happy but at the same time might make a mess on the rug. _

"_I don't like just walking in your house, it's rude. Besides I like seeing you as soon as I come in." He smiled at her trying to get a smile back. He failed of course. He only ever saw a real smile on her face when she was around Brittany, or actually when he used to see her around Brittany. _

"_Do you want to order some food too or just watch the movie?" She honestly thought when he said he had a movie to show her, she thought he meant he really wanted to have sex with her, but here he was holding up a dvd case that was clearly made from a crappy printer. _

"_With a movie like this you don't eat food during it. Or pause it." He kicked off his shoes pausing to line them up before entering into the house; he took note of the matching UGG boots only a shade lighter than the ones Santana was wearing and two or three sizes bigger. He figured they must have been Brittany's. He followed Santana into the rec room where the tv was and gestured for her to take a seat as he put it on. He honestly loved coming to her house to watch movies, the entire wall was a screen, well okay it was a projector screen but still it was like being back in the theater. _

"_Oh I almost forgot, this is taken right from the reel so with the theater's glasses we get it in 3D!" He sounded so excited Santana would've made a joke about him having a nerdgasm but honestly she didn't feel like making fun of her boyfriend, or well anyone lately. _

"_Great." Santana waited for him to sit down on the corner of the couch, his legs stretched over the length of said couch and she curled up into his chest like she always did when they watched tv. _

_Sam smiled as he glanced down at her with the glasses on; they were a lot like her real glasses which made her look even hotter, only for some reason she never worn them out in public._

_The opening credits started and he was bouncing slightly on the couch. He turned his head from the screen and just watched the light dance around Santana's face as her eyes stared at the screen. Half ways through the movie Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Santana who seemed to be crying based on the wet spot that was forming on his shirt. "Hey it's okay. He's loves her. Love always wins in the end." He went back to the movie slightly surprised that she wasn't gasping or screaming or yelling. At the final battle though Sam couldn't help but jump a bit in his seat, knocking Santana around a bit. _

_When Santana's body fell off Sam's and onto the couch she bolted up right away moving her head wildly from side to side trying to get her bearings. _

"_What happened?" Her voice was groggy and she was wiping the drool off her face. _

"_I got excited over this scene..." Sam gave her an odd look before turning back to the movie. _

"_Why is there a war?" _

"…_..the army are trying to destroy the tree of life so they can harvest the minerals underneath it."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_They said it about ten times in the last half hour." _

"_Wait I thought he was a smurf too but now he's human?" _

"_Santana come on you sound like you slept through the whole thing."_

"_I didn't sleep through everything. I remember him going into space…"_

_Sam stood up now and he looked pissed. "You didn't even try did you? I mean you can sit down and watch a whole season of Sweet Valley High in one sitting but if it's a movie I love then you won't even try? You could've said you were tired and I would've put something else on." He was furious. He had been talking about this movie since they met and now that she finally agreed to watch it she slept through it. No she would never be able to make it up to him. He didn't even wait to see if she was going to say something to him, he grabbed his movie out of the player, stormed out of the room shoved his shoes on before slamming the door shut behind him. He knew Santana and Brittany had been fighting lately and he felt really bad about that but he was not going to let this slide. _

_Santana was sitting on the couch minutes after Sam had stormed off and just felt the impact of everything. Sam hated her, Brittany hated her. She was all alone yet again. She curled up in a ball texting Sam that she was sorry, she didn't mean to fall asleep. _

Sam remembered how pissed off he was at her or that. During the whole relationship no one thought about how much he actually did love her. They thought they only dated to get back at Quinn for cheating on him but it was so much more than that. To him at least, he loved her.

He got up, taking the little boy with him as he grabbed a blanket from inside the ottoman and drapped it over the two girls on the couch placing a kiss on each of their heads. He went down the hall to see if Brittany wanted him to carry them both up to bed or just to leave them where they were.

"Hey, Santana and Sky fell asleep watching a movie, I can carry them up for you if you want." He peeked into Brittany's office having no reason to enter the room before.

"Yeah that'll be great. Come here a second I want to get your opinion on this gift I got 'Tana for her birthday." Brittany waved him over with her hand as she made the picture on her computer bigger. It was a 18k gold diamond engagement ring with a large raised diamond in the middle, two rows of smaller diamonds on the sides, between the rows were two large almost pea pods shaped diamonds. "I also have some clothes that she had bookmarked ordered and random little stuff. Just to make sure she doesn't freak out over turning twenty-four." She looked up at Sam trying to read his expression.

"That is some ring. How much is it?"

"Oh just $3,253.44 for the band not the center diamond, I haven't added it all up yet. I was thinking about getting one with just three diamonds on it, you know one of each of our kids but I thought what I we have more kids, that's not fair and this way it has nothing to do with them."

"That make sense. It does seem right up Santana's ally, she does love her jewelry to be big and flashy." Sam could picture it on Santana's hand. "I guess you two are finally going to stop dating and having bastard children and are going to commit to spend the rest of your lives together instead of playing house?" Sam joked, their parents always were on their cases about not being married especially when they decided to start having kids.

"I know, but I couldn't give it to her six years ago. I mean that ring is just a plain boring gold ring with a tiny diamonds in the gold." She mentioned glancing at her own ring identical to it. "I only got her that ring so when she went away to Louisville she would have a reminder of why she should come back to Lima." Brittany hated that year, it made their relationship stronger but dear god was it painful and depressing. "Yeah, I think I'll ask her at the hotel after dinner. Maribel is going to take care of the kids for us."

Sam just smiled back at her. "I thought Santana didn't care about money anymore?" Puck told him on Santana once broke up with him because his credit score wasn't good enough for her standards. "Sounds like a great night. If I can help in anyway let me know."

Brittany just smiled up at him. "She doesn't, I don't she ever really cared I mean she told me when we were first officially dating that she would be content to spend the rest of her life living under a bridge in a cardboard box if she was with me. I just like knowing that I can buy her all these nice expensive gifts."

"Yeah I hear ya being poor sucks." He glanced at the time and was surprised it was going for eleven. "I'll go carry those two droolers to bed. Did you want me to do anything or…?"

Brittany shook her head. "That's fine, I'm finished up here for the night, I'll give Damian his bath, do you mind putting Sky in her pjs and in our bed, I have a feeling she'll be having a nightmare anyways and we might as well save the trouble of having her wake up screaming, waking this little guy and it's just easier to have her start off with us." Brittany sighed.

"I take it she's been sleeping with you guys a lot?" Sam asked knowing that their relationship had a lot of physical aspects.

"Yeah…almost every night in the past few months, if she's not in the bed with us, Damian is fussy, when 'Tana was pregnant she was also so tired and sore near the end of it and was just never in mood…I have never gone this long without sex before. Even when 'Tana was pregnant with Sky, it wasn't this bad, hell it was like the opposite for most of the time she was just extra horny…" Brittany rubbed the bridge of her nose before sighing again. "Sorry Sam, you probably don't wanna hear this."

"It's fine, everyone needs to vent. He handed over Damian and grinned at her. "You go give little man a bath, I'll put those to two bed."

…

Santana woke up on the couch Skylar wasn't on her anymore but Sam was gone too. She yawned and stretched feeling her muscles already complaining about the short time spent asleep on the couch.

She didn't hear Sam come back downstairs and jumped when he spoke. "Oh good, you're awake. Britt said to put Skylar in your bed and I did, but when I was changing her into her pjs she woke up and she was asking for you." Sam explained.

"Did she had a bad dream or is she just being a sook?" Santana knew that lately Skylar was just looking attention and she didn't mind giving her daughter attention it was just hard to give her attention when Damian needed them 100% of the time.

"I think she's just being a sook." Sam admitted.

"Alright. Is Brittany still in her office?"

"I think so, but she took Damian a few minutes ago to give him a bath." Sam shrugged sitting down on the couch, there was nothing for him to do so he might as well see if there were any games on.

"Great." Santana headed down the hall first to see if Brittany was still working. "Who knew she'd be even busier when she cut back on teaching classes." Santana plopped down on the desk chair and opened up the internet browser to see what sites a business owner had to go to. "Cleared history….well at least she is trying to hide the fact that she is still watching porn." She knew on all of Brittany's computers there was a file with a bunch of random strange yet specific fetishes. She would never admit to Britt that she always finds the files and some of the videos…well they scared her shitless and never in a million years would she let Brittany do that stuff in bed.

"No new files added to "boring stuff" folder or "Stuff Santana will get bored with" not even "Nothing special for Santana to see" folders had new videos added. Well at least I don't have to worry about you asking to try something new then." They were mostly just different videos of the same stuff on her laptop. She was just about to close everything and head upstairs when she found a new folder. "Wait now here's a new one. "Work stuff that will bore Santana" Really Britt, you need a new porn folder?" She asked herself out loud, she clicked open and for some reason unlike the other files none of these had the previews right away.

"'Tana what cya looking at?" Brittany asked from the doorway holding a now squeaky clean Damian in her arms wrapped in a towel and brand new diaper.

"Just wondering what the paper work of running multiple businesses look like." She smiled at her girlfriend from behind the screen.

"It looks like a lot of numbers, columns and bills." Brittany explained moving over to Santana sitting on her lap. "Here I'll show you the take home profit we made last month." Brittany placed her hand on the mouse, exited out of that file, and went into one that said tax stuff. She opened up a excel file and highlighted a number at the bottom. "That is everything with taxes taken out, pay roll for the teachers and all the other bills. This number is everything before." She highlighted a second number up at the top which was almost double the first.

"So, we'll be good if I never go back to work?" Santana liked knowing that she could stay home with their kids if she wanted too.

"We'll be good if I stayed home with the kids with you. My classes that I teach are only a very small amount of the take home number." She got up off Santana and turned the computer off. "Now let's go to bed." She needed to remember to put a password on some of her files, Santana almost ruined her surprise.

Damian went just to sleep as soon as he was in his crib. Skylar was sitting up in their bed crying with Sam on one side trying to calm her down but she just saying

"I want Mami!" Skylar sobbed cuddling into her baby Tink.

"I'm right here sweetie. Mami had to feed Damian." She lied to her three year old daughter to cover up for the fact that she was checking to see if her common-law wife was downloading new porn, after all Mami has to watch her ass (literally sometimes with Brittany). "What's wrong?" Skylar calmed down instantly and looked up at Santana.

"I want Uncle Sammy to sleep with us." She had both her arms wrapped around his one.

"You want to sleep in the bed as Uncle Sammy?" Santana wanted to make sure she understood, they did have a big enough bed to all fit while still having room left over it was a California king after all.

"Uh huh, he can keep jax away." She nodded.

"You mean the guy from the movie earlier?"

"Yah." She sighed clearly annoyed that her Mami needed to even had to ask.

"Okay, it's fine with me. Britt?" She asked looked over at the blonde who made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Santana was mostly annoyed with the fact that her daughter was already giving her attitude.

"Yeah okay." She didn't care at this point she just wanted to go to bed.

"Yay! Otay it goes Mommy, Mami, Mey, and Uncle Sammy." She gave them their spots and Brittany had to laugh. She was acting like a mini-Rachel.

"Okay did you want to go grab your blankie?" Brittany asked holding out her hand to the little girl who nodded.

Sam just stood there awkwardly by the bed.

"You got boxers on right? That won't show or have something pop out?" Santana was currently going to the dresser and grabbing a pair of booty shorts and a crop top, changing into them right in front of Sam.

"Yeah, everything is packed in tightly and secure. I can sleep like this; really I just want to make up for the fact that I'm the cause of this." He did try to look away but well, a man is a man.

"It's fine Sam, we should be thanking you for helping out so much. It really means a lot to us how well you take care of Sky, I mean you're even about to sleep in our bed with us so she feels better. We can't have you sleep in your clothes, just relax and sleep in your boxers. You'll over heat anyways. Britt says we're like a furnace, Sky and I." She gave him a wink before changing out of her jeans and into her shorts.

"You don't have any stretch marks." Sam thought out load not realizing that Santana could hear him.

"What? Oh yeah no during the pregnancy Brittany was rubbing bio-oil on my stomach like twice sometimes three times a day. They're there just really faint. I didn't want to ruin my body like Quinn did after Beth. I mean she was never the same, hotness wise." She shrugged now standing in the room topless for a moment before pulling her top down. "Come on, you might as well get ready. We got extra toothbrushes too; Britt is convinced that one day she is going to drop her toothbrush in the toilet and not have one, so we have twenty extras. Ever since she saw Dr. Carl she's been anal about dental hygiene." Santana still didn't understand why they couldn't share one.

"Great thanks." Sam stripped down to his sponge bob squarepants boxers and went into the on suite bathroom to brush his teeth and otherwise get ready for bed.

Brittany tossed Skylar onto the bed and crawled up wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's waist. "Mmm so good to be cuddling with you again." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, rather glad that her daughter wanted to be between Santana and Sam, sure she knew it wasn't personal and that her daughter didn't not like her; she just wanted to be by Sam and she was in a Mami phase. Completely fine with her as long as she got to spoon Santana.

"Sam turn off the lights and turn up the A/C." Brittany called out before closing her eyes.

"Okay." Sam did as he was told and as soon as he got in the bed, he got a foot in the chest.

"'Night." Santana muttered turning over and burring her face in Brittany's neck. Sam muttered a reply before falling asleep himself.

…

**June, 9****th**** 2018**

Sam woke up first and smiled at the sight. Sky was curled up towards him and Santana in her sleep had rolled over and her fingertips were just brushing his chest.

_I have the perfect family. _He thought getting up and heading downstairs to the kitchen checking his phone as he went.

**Incoming: Quinn.**

**I know what you're doing. You need to stop. Your wife is having a New Direction 5 year reunion, a year late. Since everyone thinks I'm the only one still in contact with them; aside from Kurt, I have to invite them. Tell your wife what you're doing or tell Brittany and Santana I don't care. But you need to stop. You could end up fucking up three kids with this act. I'm giving you two days Sam. **

Sam sighed and collapsed on the couch. Quinn figured it all out on her own, Kurt had no idea what he was up to but as soon as he talked to Brittany he could put two and two together.

"I'm fucked. There is no way I can convince Brittany and Santana to not go…unless Kara wasn't better yet. But I can't hope for that. That's just plain despicable. I could explain everything to Mercedes…but that will end in my body being found in lake. I tell Brittany and Santana and I'll be found in a lake and never get to see Skylar, Damian or Kara. I'm fucked." He texted Quinn back.

**Outgoing: Quinn**

**You have to give me more time. What can I say to either of them without ending up with a knife in my body. I can't tell them. I'll stop. As soon as Kara is out of the hospital I'll leave. Just give me more time. Please Quinn, there was a point in time when we were in love, just spare me this one thing for now please? **

He sent that off and hoped to god she would. He should've thought it over. He knew it wouldn't last. He leaned back into the sofa and covered his eyes with his hands. This was going to be painfully hard.

…

Brittany woke up and noticed the time was eight o'clock. They had an hour before she was allowed to enter the NICU so she had no really worry to rush.

She got up slowly, stretching as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the two sleeping girls in bed and noticed Sam wasn't there.

"Coffee time." She checked to make sure Damian was okay, he wasn't in the room at all but the pjs he slept in last night were on the changing table.

She was halfway to the kitchen when she heard a voice that always terrified her.

"Oh, such a handsome little boy, you can see the Lopez in him. Mi dulce niño guapo. Te perdiste la abuela no es así? ¿Sus mamás dejan a solas con este hombre? Cuando todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme y yo iré corriendo. Porque yo haría cualquier cosa por mis nietos. Supongo que piensan que no se preocupan por ti. Pero eso no es cierto. La abuela haría cualquier cosa por ti nena." (My sweet handsome little boy. You missed grandma didn't you? Did your mommies leave you all alone with this man again? When all they have to do is call me and I'll come running. Because I will do anything for my grandbabies. I guess they think I don't care about you. But that's not true. Grandma would do anything for you baby.)

Brittany froze as she heard them talking and sighed. She went right back up the stairs.

"Santana get up. **You** have a problem that you need to go address downstairs. I will stay up here and hide. Take your daughter with you as a shield." Brittany made sure Santana was awake before she took to hiding in their bathroom. Glad that she let Santana talk her into installing a tv over the tub on the back of their two person shower.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I made this one the size of two chapters to make up for it. **


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: Let's pretend that Chord's eyes are blue just to make things easier so the kids have Heather traits and Naya traits. Like if Naya took Heather to a sperm bank and demanded a male her…and wasn't told that the sex change doctor was two floors up. **

**June 9****th**** 2018**

Santana groogily picked up Skylar and headed downstairs with the sleeping toddler.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry okay." Santana heard Sam and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"So you think it's okay to poison my nietos' minds?" Maribel was sitting down on a kitchen chair, Damian on her lap a cup of coffee in front of her and a verbally beaten down Sam across from her still clad in his boxers.

"No of course not. I wasn't aware that it could be considered poisonous to children's minds." Sam wished Brittany or Santana would wake up so he had an excuse to escape the grasp of this woman.

"Mami when did you get here and how did you get in?" Santana asked entering the kitchen, the still sleeping Skylar not budging.

"I'm not allowed to see my nietos?" She ignored the questions, after all she was Santana's mother, she did the asking.

"You're allowed to see them; it's just nice to get a heads up so that way when you come we aren't sleeping." Santana laid Skylar in her mini booster seat on a chair and gave her mother a hug. "You know we love it when you come to visit." Santana said taking her son with her to give him a bottle, she wasn't nursing today.

"Brittany doesn't. Anyways I did leave a message the other day." She said sipping her coffee. "When I called. Sam answered."

Santana glanced at Sam who now had a panicked expression on his face. "Mami do you mind watching the kids while Sam and I go get dressed?"

"Of course not, but sweetie, bring Skylar back to bed the poor girl just wants to sleep the day away. She gets that from Brittany." Maribel smiled sweetly at her daughter before turning her attention back to the newborn. "He's my sweet little baby boy."

"Mami he isn't fully use to bottles so if he doesn't take it right away don't worry okay?" Santana asked picking Skylar back up and gesturing for Sam to follow her.

"I raised five children I know how to feed a baby. You survived didn't you?" Maribel raised an eyebrow, Santana would never tell her how to feed a baby before, she use to call her in the middle of the night because Skylar woke up crying in the middle of the night and they had no idea how to make her stop.

"I know you can take care of him Mami. I'm leaving you with him now aren't I?"

"Brittany still in bed?"

"Yes. I'll only be a moment." With that Sam and Santana raced upstairs, Sam picked his clothes off the floor and redressed while Santana placed Skylar in her bed.

"Why does your mom seem to hate Brittany? I thought she used to love her?" Sam asked once Santana was back in the bedroom getting dressed herself. "Also Brittany isn't asleep or even here…"

Santana pointed at the bathroom door. "She's relaxing in the tub I think. Besides my mom doesn't hate Britt she just thinks Brittany is convinced and convinced me that she is too old to take care of the kids."

"Why does she think that?"

"Brittany accidently grabbed a box of polident instead of opti-free. They look identical minus that one is for contacts and the other is for dentures. Handed it to Mami and then she got really pissed and asked Brittany if she really thinks she so old that she needs dentures. Now she's convinced that Britt thinks she's too old to look after the kids, even though she retired early so she would have to time to look after the kids if we needed her to." Santana explained as she got dressed wincing slightly as she put on her bra.

"Why would you guys need her to watch the kids when you're not working so you can look after the kids?" Sam asked extremely confused.

"She's pissed that I stopped modeling. She thinks it was Brittany's idea to stop not mine." Santana pulled a top on.

"But it wasn't right?"

"Nope, 100% mine. I did ask her if she minded since it would mean the only income we have is based solely on her but she didn't mind, she just wanted me to be happy." Santana smiled before heading into the bathroom while Sam went back downstairs.

"Did she say why she decided to pop into our house while we were all asleep?" Brittany asked from the tub, pausing the episode of Criminal Minds.

"She called yesterday, I think she told Sky she was coming. She just wants to spend time with the kids. So I was thinking you and her should go see Kara. I'll stay home." Santana was now kneeling in front of the bath so she eye level with Brittany.

"You need to go and breastfeed." Brittany didn't mind spending the whole day with Maribel, she really did like and love the woman it was just lately she was constantly having these little digs thrown at her, especially around Skylar.

"Britt look at these." Santana stripped her top half down again and indicated to her breasts. "I tried to pump last night but nothing, they're rock hard. Even if Kara did latch on she wouldn't be able to get anything." Santana explained and wasn't surprised when Brittany reached out to see how hard the breasts were.

"You should soak and use the hot compresses. I'll go get them, you get in the tub." Brittany got up and grabbed her bathroom not waiting for a response.

"I guess she is going to go with Mami to the hospital anyways." Santana smiled hitting the remote button once again to resume the show.

…

Brittany was driving Maribel to the hospital so they could spend the day with Kara, she had some bottles that Santana had pumped he day before and the video camera so if Kara did finally take it they could show it to Santana.

"Is it wise for you to take time off work? Won't this set a bad example for your employees?" Maribel asked glancing over a Brittany white knuckling the steering wheel.

"I just took a break from teaching my classes. I have people filling in for them and if there is a emergency and I need to fill in for someone I will. It's just until Kara is home."

"So it's okay for Santana to have no income of her own but you need to be on call 24/7? That seems like a fair and equal agreement."

"Santana decided to stop working I didn't ask her to or force her too. She asked me if we needed the extra money that she would bring in and I told her no, that with the dance studios expanding more and more we'd be finically safe and secure with a nice savings account. If she told me tomorrow she wants to go back to modeling I would be than happy for her and change my dance classes so I could watch the kids for her. I would do anything for her Maribel if you haven't noticed by now. I even gave up being pregnant because she said much she loved being pregnant and feeling the baby inside her growing and moving and kicking. I would give everything to experience that but because Santana mentioned how much she loved it, I kept quiet and told her she should carry the next one. That's why she carried the twins and not me." Brittany was sick of Maribel treating her like shit and thinking that Brittany made all the choices and decisions.

"Did you tell Santana that you wanted to carry the second baby?"

"When we were first discussing having kids, she said she would go first since I was teaching a lot more classes and I said okay but I want to carry the second and she said okay, but by the time it came to have them, I just let her. Her happiness was all I wanted. Still is." Brittany pulled into a parking spot and grabbed the small diaper bag she had with some more clothes for Kara. "Ready?" She asked Maribel when the woman didn't show any sign of moving or getting up.

"I'll take the kids if Santana does want to go back to work. I know she still gets offers from companies. You don't have to give up your dance classes. Even if you went back to school to a be vet, like I know you've thought about it. I'll help out. If you have a test or exam, I'll take them over night so you can study and not have to worry about them in the morning." Maribel just stared at Brittany whom had a shocked expression on her face.

"I forgot I told you that I wanted to be a vet. That was like eight years ago. I still think about becoming one but I know I won't be able to do the chemistry and courses that go with it. Thanks for the offer though, and if 'Tana does go back to work, I'll drop off the kids every morning, or you can come to the house. I do trust you with them. So does 'Tana I really did just mix up the boxes." Brittany hoped that at least this time Maribel would believe her.

"It's fine, Santana told me that you did it to her a few times." Maribel exited the car taking the bag from Brittany.

…

In the Pierce house, everyone had just finished lunch and was having a nap. Sky was asleep in bed with her Mami Finding Nemo was playing on the tv.

_Santana was wandering through the hall of McKinley high, back to being her teenage self, well on the outside at least. She had the vague remembrance that she needed to check on Kara and Damian._

"_Santana finally where have you been we're about to go on." Kurt said over dramatically pulling her into the classroom he just emerged from._

"_Go on what? Where's Brittany?" Santana didn't really like being pulled around a room, which held a giant stage inside the classroom._

"_She's feeding the unicorn." Kurt rolled his eyes at her and dragged her into the dressing room also inside the classroom. _

"_What songs are we singing?" She couldn't remember the set list, she didn't remember the dances, she couldn't remember any of it._

"_The complete set list of the color purple." Kurt grinned and showed Santana the black face paint they had. "Rachel lost her voice and Mercedes just cannot be in this I mean we don't want to come across racist. So you Satan are the sole female role."_

"_I have every solo?" Kurt nodded to Santana's question. "Every song?" He nodded again. "Well it's about damn time." She grabbed the black face paint and started to apply her makeup. _

_She was just about to go on stage when little Skylar walked up behind her clutching her baby Tinkerbell doll. "Mami I'm hungry." She looked up at her with her big blue eyes. _

"_Not now sweetie Mami is about to be famous." Santana brushed past Skylar and onto the stage expecting a roaring crowd. They were cheering only not how she expected nor wanted. _

"_Boo!"_

"_You suck!"_

"_Octomom is a better mother!"_

"_Boo!"_

"_No you all love me. I'm in the star now! You all love me!" Santana screamed back at them. She saw Kara crawling across the stage and she was about to fall. "Who was watching Kara? Who was suppose to be watching her!" Santana screamed as she tried to catch her daughter before she fell off the edge only to be too late. _

"_God forbid her mother watches her!"_

"_Better off dead than with you!" _

"_Britt why weren't you watching the kids?" She called out trying to find the love of her life._

"_Why weren't you watching them? Oh right. Fame. The one thing you can't live without, not your wife, not your kids, but fame." Brittany was saddening right in front of her; Skylar, Damian and Kara were all standing around her, now all in their teens. _

"_What, when did they grow up? I missed it all?" Santana was on the verge of tears thinking about all the firsts she missed. _

"_Well you can't expect too much when you're only concerned with yourself and how to be more famous." Brittany glared at her. "That's fine enjoy your fame, you're family. Sorry ex-family will be sitting at home just living without you. Just fine." Brittany and the kids walked away. _

"_No wait come back, I don't care about that anymore. I grew up! You were there! It was after you posted our sex tape." Santana started running towards Brittany. _

Santana bolted up in bed and saw Skylar asleep in bed next to her still clutching her doll to her chest for dear life. Santana smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she laid back down and held her daughter close to her own chest.  
"I'm not going to risk that ever happening I promise." She closed her eyes once again hopeful for a pleasant dream this time around.

…

Sam was fast asleep in the guest bedroom his trouty mouth wide open and the blanket he started off with over him was now kicked to the floor.

_Sam was coming home from work, his tie was loose around his neck and his vest was undone. He pulled up to his house and smiled as he all but ran through the door. _

"_I'm home!" He called out in the porch taking off his shoes and rolling up his dress shirt's sleeves. _

"_Daddy's home!" A little blonde boy screamed as he ran up to Sam who scooped him up in his arms and held him high about his head. _

"_How's my little star?" He asked grinning at him. _

"_I wanna play daddy." He said looking at the tie and tugging it until it fell off. _

"_Okay, after dinner we'll play. Where's Mama?" Sam started walking into the house with his son on his hip._

"_Kitchen." Sam entered the room and saw Santana standing at the oven wearing an apron over a Toby Keith band shirt and ripped blue jeans. _

"_Well hello there." Sam grinned. "Something smells delicious what is it?" Sam asked laying the boy on the ground. _

"_Your favorite. Pigs in a blanket with mac and cheese and apple pie for desert." She smiled and gave him a pretty deep and passionate kiss. "Only the best for my husband." _

_Sam grinned and kissed her back. "I got you a present; Sarah called and told me that you were asked to be the latest Covergirl model. Not to mention you just got your third number one single from this album. I am the luckiest man on earth because you choose to be my wife." _

"_All that is nothing when I have you. I'm so glad we never broke up in high school." Santana smiled before leaning into Sam's arms. One hand resting on her swollen pregnant belly. _

"_Any kicks from my little princess?" _

Sam woke up to his phone ringing. He hit ignored and tried to go back to sleep not wanting to lose the world he was just in.

_It had been five days since Sam last looked at her. She tried to talk to him, texted him how sorry she was every day. Finally she went to google and did something she never thought she ever would._

_She kept her eyes on Sam in glee when she went the text to him. She looked at it but thankfully his phone automatically showed the message so he wouldn't be able to delete it without seeing the word. _

_**Ngaytxoa (**_**Sorry)**

_He smiled at it and quickly looked over at her. _

_**Nga lu txoa txo nga tung oe ne nga yän fa ali'ä? (**_**You are forgiven if you allow me to tie you up with a collar.)**

_She was staring at the text with no idea what it said but she didn't want to ruin the fact that he might have forgiven her by asking what the fuck he just said so she smiled and nodded. She most likely just agreed to re-watch the movie without falling asleep this time. _

_After Glee he ran up to her pulled her in for a tight hug and smiled down at her. "I have to baby sit tonight but I'm free Saturday let me know if your house is empty if it isn't, I'll get us a motel room. Do you mind picking the stuff up we'll need?" Sam was clearly trying to make sure no one over heard them. _

"_No, it's fine I think we have it all at the house anyways." He gave her an odd look before smiling. _

"_Great, I'll see you later. My little kllpa"(_** Bottom)**

_She was confused but he wasn't mad at her anymore so that was all that mattered. She watched him rush out knowing he had to pick his brother up at somewhere but she couldn't ignore the fact that Brittany was all over Artie. She wanted to be as far away from those two as possible they weren't helping her mood. _

_Sam knocked on her door just after dinner and she led him up to her room. _

"_Let me see the stuff now I've this certain color in mind for you and I really hope it is that color." Sam was grinning and nervous and excited he couldn't believe he was going to be living his fantasy. _

"_You mean flavor right?" Santana was more confused than ever trying to figure out what he meant and that said something since she could always tell what Brittany meant. _

"_You got flavored stuff too?" He looked like his mind had been blown. _

"_I'm confused." Santana fell back on her bed. _

"_The text I sent you after you apologized." He was sitting next to her running his hand through her hair that was spread out on the mattress. _

"_Yeah I'm not a hundred percent sure what any of that meant, I mean it took me three hours to find a site that gave me the word sorry I couldn't find one to translate that text." She shrugged at him. "Sorry." _

_Sam couldn't help but frown a bit in disappointment. "I said I'll forgive you if you let me tie you up with a collar." He knew she'd say no now._

"_That's it? I let you have some kink fun and that's it?" She'd done worse with Brittany while intoxicated and she was pretty sure there was a video of it too. _

"_Yeah that's it." He grinned straddling her while pinning her arms above her head. "Oh you also have to be my slave for a week." He was looking forward to this. _

"_Okay done." She leaned up closer with her neck trying to get a kiss only to be pushed back down. _

"_Okay done, Master." He corrected her. _

"_Okay done, Master." She repeated finally getting the kiss. _

He woke up this time on his own, maybe his body wanted him to stop reliving the pains of the past.

'I always will come in second to Brittany. I will never be her first choice.' He thought before picking up his phone. "Hey honey I can get away from work for a few days I can't wait to see you." He hung up and then went to Santana's bedroom.

Sam smiled as he noticed that Santana was having a bad dream and shook her awake. "San, San wake up!" After a few shakes she opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"What?"

"Work just called I have to take off for a few days, you're going to have to ask your mom to watch the kids while I'm gone. I'll call to let you know when I can get back." He didn't wait for an answer he just kissed her forehead and left the house.

**Outgoing Quinn**

**I just left their house and heading back to see Mercedes. Don't tell them about the reunion, Kara is still in the hospital and Skylar is going nuts not having all the attention on her. They don't need this right now.**

…

Brittany raced into her house holding the video camera up high.

"'Tana! Sky! You two come here right now you'll never believe what I have right here in my hand!" She screamed racing into the den and hooking up the camera to the tv.

"What is it?" Santana asked carrying the small girl in her arms, leaning over to Brittany for a kiss.

"No, you need to look." Brittany was hitting many buttons on the tv remote.

"I take it you and Mami had a good time?" She asked glancing at her mother who mouthed 'you should talk to her' at her.

"Oh yeah. She can work a camera. Look now." She pointed to the screen where Brittany was holding Kara, dressed in her piglet outfit and feeding her with a bottle. "She took it. She can come home soon. They say its only a matter of weight gain." Brittany was clearly over joyed and so was Santana she almost dropped Skylar in her haste to put her down and then leap into Brittany's arms.

"She's coming home soon. She's coming home soon." Santana was so happy she was crying, which greatly confusing Skylar who didn't see how this was such a big deal after all they had her.

"You two deserve a night off, I'll take the kids for the night." Maribel smiled over at the two picking Skylar up and carrying her upstairs to get ready, and to get Damian.

"Mami you sure you want to take both of them, I mean Damian does get fussy and Skylar will run off the first chance she gets." Santana would love a night off but at the same time she didn't want to put all that on her mom.

"I'm taking Sky shopping so I can bribe her to be good and I can handle a fussy child, I raised you didn't I?" Maribel didn't even pause mid step as she replied to her daughter. "Just go to a hotel with Brittany."

"Alright, call us if you need any help." Brittany said before she grabbed Santana's arm and all but forced her out the door.


	5. Telling the Truth Part One: Brittany

**A/N: I always try to answer my reviews. Since I got one that was from a guest account and I can't actually reply to them that way I'll do it here. **

**Guest: The reason I had Santana change in front of Sam without a second thought wasn't meant to be in a teasing/couple way. I was going for more of a close friends thing, like they're that close she doesn't care if he sees her naked (they did have sex when they dated so it's not something he never saw before) She is the same with Quinn, Britt does it two with Kurt, Quinn and Sam, it just doesn't make a difference to them. Santana didn't cuddle into him in bed, she was cuddling into Brittany and in her sleep turned over and reached for Skylar which ended up with her fingertips just brushing his chest. They slept in the same bed because 1. Skylar wanted to sleep with her mommies and Uncle Sam 2. I don't see what's wrong about two friends sleeping in the same bed. He isn't meant to be Santana second spouse, he is still in love with her and he'll do anything she asks but as far as she's concerned his more like brother to her or a lost puppy. **

**Thank you for the review and I hoped I cleared something's up, if you still feel like they're too coupley then I'm sorry. **

**I also apologise to everyone for creepy as hell Sam. I didn't mean for him to be so creepy and stalkerish. I do like him as a character he is one of the only men on the show I can stand. **

**June 9th 2018**

Maribel woke up when she heard Damian start to cry in the room next to hers. She picked the baby boy up turning off the baby monitor in the process.

"Allí está mi pequeño. La abuela te extrañé mucho. Pero ella va a estar alrededor de mucho más. No se lo digas Mami pero la abuela y el abuelo va a moverse en la misma calle. Así que usted puede ver nuestro sitio cada día." (There is my little boy. Grandma missed you so much. But she's going to be around a lot more. Don't tell Mommy but Grandma and Grandpa are going to be moving in down the street. So you can see us everyday. ) She was bouncing him and doing a little swinging motion which calmed him right down, a technique that if her daughter or her might as well have been her daughter for the amount of time she was at her house growing up, anyways they both would no doubt tell her that what she is doing is very harmful for the child and would cause him to have something wrong with him when he's fifty.

She took him down to the living room and turned on a Spanish soap opera. "Look at that baby see, he is sleeping with her sister and she doesn't know. But the sister is slowly killing her over time but she thinks she doesn't have a will so all her money will go to her when really it'll all go to him. You are going to be that smart and handsome you'll convince women to do anything for you while they think it was all for themselves." She had him sitting up on her lap. "One day you'll on the tv and then the silver screen, and you'll be on the red carpet and win awards and you'll thank your Abuela for teaching you how to act." She smiled down at her grandson and watched her show.

…

Sam made it back to LA and drove up to his house, all the lights were on and there were a bunch of cars in the driveway.

He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror and tried to smile. "This is your home. That is your wife. The wife you love the one and only person who you love." He tried to smile again and this time it didn't seem as forced.

He grabbed his duffel bag out of the back of his truck and opened the front door. "I'm back baby!" He called entering the small living room. He didn't notice how small his house really was, especially compared to Brittany and Santana's mini mansion. "What's with all the cars?" He paused as he stepped into the living room where Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and some old guy he didn't know were all sitting around.

"Sit down Sam." Mercedes spoke up gesturing to the only vacant chair.

"What's going on?" He wasn't going to sit down until he was told what was going on.

"Sam your friends are here to tell you that your putting too much time into your work." The older man spoke up.

"Honey?" He asked staring at Mercedes.

"Ever since the miscarriage you've been spending more and more time at work, you did everything you could in LA and now you'll going all over the country. You're barely home anymore and if you are it's only for a day or two. It's been months since you've been home." She explained to him with Kurt next to her nodding and holding her hand.

"You're right. I've been blaming myself for the miscarriage. I've been pushing myself into work so I wouldn't have time to think about the lost. It's not fair to you and I'm really sorry." Sam sat down and looked down at his feet. Quinn rolled her eyes and fought the urge to call him out on what he's really been doing. "I swear from now on I'll spend all my time with you. I'll even take a few months off work."

The older man got up. "Well it looks like my job here is done." He nodded to everyone and left.

Quinn smiled as she dragged Sam into the other room. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not going to be around them anymore. I'm going to be a man and grow up. Plus I can restart a family here with her." Sam tried to explain everything to her and not come off as an asshole.

"You need to get a divorce. You married her because she was pregnant that's it. She's not anymore and for the love of God Sam let her move on! You've been carrying a torch for Santana for seven years, clearly you can't move on. But you don't have to ruin her life because of it." Quinn didn't want someone else's life ruined by Sam's destructive path.

"She planned all this to save our marriage; I owe it to her to at least try. A part of me does love her; it's just smaller than the part of me what loves Santana. But I'm not going to see them I told you."

"Stop saying them when you mean her, or do you feel guilty whenever you look at Brittany and the kids?"

"Fine okay I do feel guilty. I should've told them that I changed the sperm with Skylar, and I added to the sperm for the twins."

Quinn gave him a smug eyebrow raise until she heard the weight of his words "Wait, you did what?"

"They had to take the sperm home from the bank to bring it to the doctor, I had time to empty it and replace it with my stuff. But when I went to do the same with the twins I didn't have enough time so I had to add to it. So Skylar is mine but they don't know and the twins could be." He sighed. "I know I'm terrible."

"Tomorrow you are flying out with me and telling them. I'll think of what to tell Mercedes to explain the trip."

"Quinn we don't have to tell them." Sam was regretting that.

"Yes we do. I figured you wouldn't have told them so I already booked the flight. We leave tomorrow at ten." She went back into the room with the others Sam followed her out after a minute.

…

Brittany was kissing up Santana's stomach when she tried to figure out how to give Santana a request she'd wanted to try for a while.

"I packed the scarves, you know just encase." Brittany brought up quietly looking up through her lashes at Santana.

"Mmm yeah? Maybe next time. Right now just don't stop what you're doing." Santana gently nudged Britt's head back down.

"I could keep doing this as I tie you up. Maybe blindfold you so you won't see where I'll go next." Brittany smirked as she winked.

"Fine, I don't care just don't stop." It had been so long since she last got laid that she honestly didn't really care how the sex happened so long as it did.

"Yay!" Brittany left the bed to go bring her bag closer and took out the two scarves. She gave Santana a deep and hot kiss to keep her quiet while she tied her wrists to the headboard. She kissed her way back down her body and grabbed two more for her ankles and tied them to the footboard. "I love seeing you all spread out like this." She kissed Santana's inner thigh as she teased her way to her center.

"Arg…Britt baby please don't tease, it's been way too long." Santana whimpered her back arching.

"Q sent me this video a week ago, and it had something I wanted to try…" Brittany lied about how she got the video but she did want to try it very bad.

"Urgh Britt please just keep going, as long as the video doesn't involve foreign objects entering my ass or weird/any bodily fluids being involved in sex, than just do it. I just want to fucking get off!" Santana had a feeling this would happen, Brittany would almost always wait for Santana to be close to orgasuming or just really horny before she asked to try something from her porn collection.

"Oh…nevermind." Brittany sighed knowing it was going to be a long shot but still. She went back to teasing her soon to be wife.

((I'm just wondering what you guys will guess as the porn act Brittany wanted to try out, so I guess leave a guess in a review.))

…

**June 10th 2018**

Brittany woke up to Santana, now untied, curled up into her chest and sucking on her nipple. This was how they use to wake up before they had kids so it was a more than welcome sight but at the same time Brittany didn't like the fact that she had to leave Santana's breasts alone until all the milk was gone.

She checked her phone out of habit and saw a text from Quinn.

**Incoming Quinn**

**Hey I need to talk to you, just you no Santana, Sam is with me, I'll be by the house around six.**

**Outgoing Quinn**

**Okay I'll get Santana to go out to dinner with her mom. **

Brittany was starting to feel a line of drool go down her chest and decided it was time to wake Santana.

"Get up, now." She bluntly rolled the younger girl off her and sat up.

"No…" Santana groaned cuddling into a pillow.

"Santana get up it's…" Brittany had to check her phone for the time and felt her eyes widen. "Fuck it's eleven! We slept in so late."

"We're tired." Santana tried to ignore Brittany moving around the bed.

"Too bad, get up now so we can go see Kara." Brittany grabbed Santana's breast without a second thought and smiled when it wasn't as hard as before. "Look the milk isn't so hard so you can breast feed now up!" She finished that sentence with an ass slap which got her moving.

Brittany threw clothes at her girlfriend and quickly dressed herself. "Move it 'Tana we gotta go, I'll call your mom on the way and tell her that we're going straight to the hospital."

…

Brittany was sitting at home on the couch, Skylar playing on the floor in front of her and Damian sitting in his bouncy chair all relaxing.

Santana and Maribel had listened to Brittany's suggestion and were gone out to dinner and maybe a show after that if they weren't too tired.

"You like the new toys Abuela bought you Sky?" Brittany asked looking at the eight giant new toys that littered her living room most still in the boxes.

"Uh huh, I got pretty dress too." She didn't look up from her doll which would burst into song every now and then.

"We'll wear that tomorrow to daycare huh?" Brittany knew Skylar hated daycare and she knew it was Santana's doing, she was sure Santana didn't mean to but Skylar could pick up on the fact that Santana didn't want the little girl to go.

"No Mommy I stay with Abuela." Skylar did look back at her mother this time and gave her a very Santana like glare.

"No Sky, you have to go to daycare tomorrow, it's only for the morning then Abuela will pick you up." She wasn't going to fight with a toddler. She was the mother and she could pick the child up and carry her in.

Just as the little girl was about to tell her no she wasn't going at all the doorbell rang.

"Sky, it's Aunt Quinn!" Brittany picked up Damian not wanting to leave the three week old alone in the room without her and watched Skylar was over to the front door.

"Winn!" Skylar started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Brittany opened the door as best as she could and gestured for Sam and Quinn to come in. Quinn took Damian from her and held out her other hand to Skylar who was currently running/jumping around her legs.

"First things first. You and Sam need to talk. I'll watch the kids, go in the basement, I'm sure there'll be a lot of yelling and your kids don't need to see or hear it." Quinn gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and headed into the house and later up to the top floor into Skylar's bedroom where Sky showed her all of her new toys since their last visit.

Brittany without asking any questions went down to the basement and sat on the washing machine.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked him not really sure what it could be.

"Nothing. Really." Sam said looking down at the floor. "You know how bossy Quinn gets."

**Outgoing Quinn**

**He doesn't seem to want to talk.**

**Incoming Quinn**

**He's been in love with Santana for seven years and counting and also dreams about being married to her.**

Brittany reread the text before she took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. "You're still in love with Santana since she left you for David." She was calm, scarily calm.

"Yeah…"

**Incoming Quinn**

**He is also married to Mercedes cos he knocked her up then up and left when she miscarried, around the time you guys were planning to have Sky. **

Brittany looked at the new text and without even noticing she grabbed the metal baseball bat that just happened to be right next to the washer.

"First off. Stay the fuck away from my family. That means my kids, my soon to be in-laws, my girlfriend and soon to be wife. All of them, you have to stay away from." She hopped down from the washing machine.

"Brittany I think you're over reacting." Sam kept his eye on the bat.

"No, you don't get to talk. You left your wife who just had a miscarriage to go and stalk an ex, who by the way is **gay**! She will never be with you! Even if I dropped dead she won't be with you! She's go back to modeling, get a movie deal and get drunk and fuck Lindsey Lohan but not you!" She didn't even notice that she was advancing on him.

"I know, I know she'll never be with me." Sam didn't know what to say but he wanted to the crazy lady with the bat to stop moving closer to him.

"Ever!" She screamed.

**Incoming Quinn**

**He also replaced the sperm bank sperm with his own so he could have kids with Santana.**

She looked up at him and saw red. She wasn't sure if she was even aiming but well she was swinging that bat.

"Stay the fuck away from my kids! I don't give a fuck if I have to get a restraining order against you! You are never seeing those kids or Santana again!" She screamed and rankly Sam had never seen a mad Brittany and he was terrified he'd gladly fight six rounds with Jason, Freddie, Ghostface, the chick from the ring, Buffy and Faith instead of dealing with a royally pissed off Brittany.

"You can't keep me from the kids. I didn't sign away my parental rights, so technically I have more right to see them than you do since they're biologically mine and you're nothing to them." He didn't get to think that through before he felt the cold metal collide with his jaw. He tasted blood and felt a loose tooth in his mouth.

"They are not your kids. I will go to every fucking judge in the world and make sure you never see them again." She swung the bat again, aiming for his head but hit his raised arm instead.

"Fuck, Britt stop." He was now lying on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth whenever he opened it to breath and his arm looked broken. "Please stop. I'm sorry, I take it back. They're your kids." He was crawling well attempting to crawl away from her and towards the door. She stomped on his hand and brought the bat down on his chest a loud crack being heard and she hoped it was a lung being pierced by a rib.

"**They are my kids. Santana is mine. You are just a pathetic fanboy who needs to grow the fuck up and learn that lesbians don't want to fuck you! Santana doesn't want you in any way shape or form. She is mine! They are mine!**" She growled colliding the bat with his knee. "Guess you won't be playing anything again for a long while." She put the bat away on one of the high shelves in the room before she walked back up stairs.

Sam just laid on the floor trying to catch his breath and hope that Quinn will come down and take him to the hospital soon.

**Incoming Britt**

**I'll see you in court. Press assault charges if you want. No jury will convict a mother for defending her children from a crazed stalker. Oh and by the way if I find out you were anywhere near my family again, you'll wish I killed you just now.**

Sam just stared at his phone and fell back down to the floor. He was fucked. Now he had to go home and explain to his wife what happened.

**A/N: So I was going to make this longer but I'm making it a two parted. Do not expect the close together updates all the time, just lucked out this week. **


	6. Telling the Truth Part Two: Santana

**A/N: I would like to point out that when I started writing this story and had the first idea it wasjust going to be Brittana and the babies. Some how I ended up with Sam then for some reason I made him into a horrible person. I am truly sorry for any Sam fans, I am one of them, I would like to point out, just for some reason I had to write him like this. Warning there will be some minor domestic violence in this chapter. Do with that info as you wish. Also Brittana is not married yet, when they call the other their wife it's just to save from the long explanation of she's my girlfriend but we have three kids but we're not married, no not even engaged. Plus I think credit card companies frown on saying your girlfriend took your card and bought a five thousand dollar dress without your permission.**

**June 10****th**** 2018**

Brittany was sitting up in Sky's room with Quinn and her children all playing dolls.

"Winn, you doing it wong! She married her, and he married him." The toddler pointed out for the fifth time. She did know that some girls married boys but to her mommies married mommies and Daddies married Daddies.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Quinn apologised for the eighth time. She looked over at Brittany. "How did everything with Sam go?"

"I'm glad you took the kids upstairs." That was all Brittany had to say on the matter. She did wonder if Mercedes knew but to be honest she had her own family to worry about.

"I figured it would end badly. I knew I should have told you guys sooner but I only found out about the switching last night and I thought what he was doing was harmless." Quinn really didn't think Sam was a threat or anything like that.

"It's fine. I'm just glad we got him to stop when he did. When you leave do you mind dropping him off to a hospital he might need a few casts." Brittany explained without a hint of guilt in her tone or expression.

"I'll take the kids when Santana gets home so you can discuss it with her." Quinn rarely got to see her non-biological niece and nephew due to her still being in law school.

"Yeah okay, Maribel will be around to help."

…

Santana parked the van into the driveway and opened the door for her mother whose arms were filled with bags. "Britt and the kids should be upstairs, go show them the stuff we got, I need to see if we still have that exercise ball Blaine called about." Santana flicked on the light to the basement and started down the stairs when she saw Sam in a bloody heap on the floor.

"What the fuck happened." She took out her phone and called the house's phone and told Brittany to get down there now.

"Sam what did you do to piss her off that much?" She asked s she dialed for an ambulance to come pick him up.

Brittany came downstairs just as Sam was leaving.

"Well care to explain?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at her wife.

"He's still in love with you." Brittany explained her voice dangerously low. She was about to go into the actual details that set her off when Santana interrupted her.

"So because an ex still has feelings for me you beat the shit out of him. Britt I love you and you need to stop being so jealous." Santana rolled her eyes. "He could press charges. You could go to jail; didn't you think of that when you were beating the shit out of him? How do you expect me to explain to the kids why their mama is locked up in prison and Uncle Sam won't come around anymore." Santana's voice was raising without her even noticing it. Brittany didn't even think she just reacted and sadly that reaction was a slap across Santana's face.

"This isn't about your ego of how someone is still in love with after seven years! It is about a man who switched out the sperm we picked out and replaced it with his own. He said if one of us had a right to see the kids it was him not me. If Artie did that you would have pushed his wheelchair off a cliff! Do not make this about me being jealous or over reacting! All I did was protect our family!" Brittany yelled her anger still high over the fight with Sam.

"So slapping me is protecting the family huh?" Santana didn't let her finish. "The closet place I want you near me tonight is in the car. Drive to a motel or stay in the driveway, I don't care but you are sure as hell not sleeping in the same house as me tonight." With that Santana stormed upstairs, locking the main door that went from the porch to the rest of the house. Brittany stood there silence her mouth open as if she was trying t0 say something but for some reason was unable to. She had just slapped Santana, in all their lives those two had never gotten into a physical fight. She knew she was still very much so on edge from the information she found out about Sam and Santana accused her of being petty and jealous? But Santana didn't know the fact, she didn't know any reasons. All she knew was that Sam was bleeding in their basement and Brittany was the only adult home. When she tried to explain it to Santana all she really said was that he was still in love with her.

She shouldn't have stopped there. She knew how it affected Santana's ego when people were in love with her. During her shot modeling career she had two stalkers, the hiding in the bushes, going through your trash sending you their finger kinds of stalkers and as afraid as Santana was a part of her ego did like the fact that just her physical appearance was enough to turn two people nuts. They were both in a mental hospital and if they were ever let out they would be notified but still Santana liked the attention.

Brittany sent a text to Santana knowing that any calls wouldn't get answered. She grabbed her credit card out of her purse and called herself a cab.

**Incoming Britt Britt :heart:**

**I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I'm going to go to a hotel and I'll stay there until you decide it's okay. I'll stay away from the hospital and Sky's daycare. I don't regret what I did to Sam. Only to you. I know I can't make up for it. I'm so sorry baby. I'll say it'll never happen again but I hope you would already know that. I hope you know you're the love of my life and if it was the only way to make up for what I did to you I would inject feline aids into my self and die a slow and painful death. Give the kids a kiss goodnight for me, if you want. I love you and sweet dreams 'Tanie. Oh I'm leaving my car for your mom or who/whatever. If you want to destroy it that's fine too.**

Santana saw Quinn upstairs and looked at her mom, she didn't want to even eal with anyone right now so she just said she was going to bed and would be in later to put Skylar to bed. She knew there wasn't a hand print on her face or anything, it wasn't even red. Brittany didn't even hit her heard which she had a feeling Brittany didn't know. She never saw Brittany that mad and she had a feeling that Brittany's anger was taking over all her other sense and she couldn't take the them to explain what Sam did that made her so upset instead she just got frustrated in trying to explain to her that she acted out. Was she mad that Brittany hit her, not really because she knows that in that point and time it wasn't Brittany, not fully it was just pure rage it would have hurt a lot more. She was just more upset that Sam did something so horrible and Brittany could be facing jail time if Sam pressed charges.

She was lying in bed with her head on the pillow and reached for her cell phone in her jeans pocket to tell Quinn to fill her mom in on everything that happened with Sam. That was when she noticed the long message from Brittany.

**Outgoing Britt Britt :heart:**

**I'm more upset than mad. I will give the kids a kiss goodnight and you can come to the hospital to be with Kara. Seeing Sam just lying there on the floor Britt it freaked me out. I know you would never do that to our family. Don't worry about what happened between us, I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it ;) Also if you ever think about injecting yourself with feline aids I will go alls kind of Lima Height on yo ass. I'll you later so we can discuss the Sam problem together and hopefully you'll be calm enough to tell me what happened instead of just expect me to know. I love you too forever and always. **

With that finished Santana looked at the time and decided it was time to give the kids a bath than bed.

She changed into a tank top and shorts (the outfit she wore whenever she had to give Sky a bath) and went to go see if she could con her mother and Quinn into taking care of the kids while she made a phone call.

…

As Brittany laid in the hotel bed flipping through channels she had to pause on Toddlers & Tiaras remembering how much Santana begged to let her dress up Skylar like that and enter her into pageants. She kept promising she would bring her into the natural ones but Brittany wasn't going to hear it. Santana even tried to make it seem like Sky's idea.

_Brittany was at her studio just finishing a class of six years old some basic ballet moves when she heard her cell phone go off. She told them to keep holding the air and try to lift their legs as high as they could go and keep their legs straight. She went to the other side of the room so she could still keep an eye on them while still having some privacy._

"_Hello this is Mary from MasterCard, we are trying to confirm some recent high activity on one of your cards. IS the Brittany S. Pierce speaking?"_

"_Yes it is. What's going on with my card?" Brittany didn't like the sound of this. _

"_We recently noticed some large purchases at a specialized dress store that added into the thousands. We just want to make sure that you are the one making these purchases and not someone else."_

_Brittany knew that she wasn't at a dress shop and she didn't see a reason why Santana would be but to be safe she should call and check. "I didn't but my wife might have, let me just give her a call and then I'll call you right back." Brittany hung up, taking note of her name and number so she could call her right back after she questioned her girlfriend. _

_It took three tries to get Santana to answer the phone. "Not a good time honey Sky is pitching a fit." _

"_Did you buy a five thousand dollar dress?" She was going right to the point because she could hear Skylar screaming her head off and a woman in the background saying the dress will be ready in six days to be picked up._

"_No…I bought four dresses." Santana figured she wouldn't be able to hide it, she just wished she had her own credit card. _

"_For what?" She knew they weren't getting married and that was really the only time someone should spend that much on dresses._

"_Surprise. I'll you back okay." Santana hung up and Brittany was left wondering if they were going to get married. She called MasterCard back and told them that no her card wasn't stolen and she would pay the charges. _

"_Better be proposing soon." She muttered as she went back over to the kids who were now just spinning in one spot. _

"_Okay, enough spinning! Who thinks they can do this?" She did a small little routine which basically was just spinning on her tip toes and then ending with her foot basically touching her head. They all said they could do it and they sort of could. _

_After ten minutes of that it was time for her to go home and she knew if Santana wouldn't tell her about the dress than she could get her cute fourteen month old too. She made it home without incident and raced into the house, she knew Skylar normally went down for a nap around now and she needed to get to her before. _

"'_Tana did you put Sky down yet?" Brittany called as she raced up one floor and ran across the second. She did wish they just lived in a one floor trailer at times like this but she was glad for her four story manor. _

"_No just about too." She heard Santana call out. _

"_I want to do it, I miss her." She made it sound like she never saw her._

"_Okay hurry up!" Santana met Brittany at the top of the third story staircase with Skylar in her arms, her dirty blonde curls in her eyes. _

"_Come to mommy sweetie." Brittany took the baby out of Santana's arms, absentmindedly brushing the curls out of her face as she did it. "You should probably start lunch I'm starving honey." Brittany whispered to Santana kissing her cheek before heading into Skylar's room shutting the door behind her. _

"_Now Sky I want you to tell Mommy what you did today okay?" Brittany laid the girl down on her bed and doubled checked to make sure the baby monitor was off, the last thing she needed was Santana hearing them._

"_I payed wif Mami." Skylar announced before yawning and reaching for her blankie. _

"_Yeah, did you go shopping?"_

"_Yah." Skylar reached for Brittany's arm trying to get her to lie down with her._

"_Did you buy pretty dresses?" Brittany laid down next to Skylar knowing her window was closing before the little girl fell asleep._

"_Shh." _

"_Is it a secret?"_

"_Mami said."_

"_Mami said it's a secret?" The toddler nodded. "Is it okay if you tell Mommy?" Skylar shook her head and put a finger to her lips. "Okay, well is it okay to tell Tink?" Brittany picked up the stuffed doll._

"_Mami said shh!" Skylar was getting cranky now and Brittany sighed. _

"_Okay sweetie. But if you tell Mommy then she can buy you the new Tinkerbell movie and Dory and Nemo! The real ones." Brittany knew that if she promised a kitten she would get the info no doubt but to buy a new kitten without discussing it with Santana could mean that she would be sleeping in the car for the next year. _

"_Mami bought new star dresses." Skylar yawned before wrapping one hand in Brittany's hair the other was lying on top of Brittany's chest so she could feel her heart beat. Brittany didn't have a clue what the star dresses were, but she could only guess that she decided to go back into modeling only now she had to pay for her own clothes._

_Brittany stayed there with Skylar curled up into her until she was sure that the little girl was fast and deeply asleep. Moving carefully she laid the girl back down on the bed and tucked her I, turning the monitor back on she headed downstairs to question her girlfriend about her large purchases. She found her frying up grilled cheese sandwiches._

"_So want to tell me why MasterCard had to call me to make sure no one stole my card?" Brittany asked sitting up on the counter just missing a slice of toast with butter getting stuck to her ass._

"_No not really." Santana shrugged. _

"_Will I ever find out?" Brittany asked. "I mean it would be nice to find out where my money is going." This caused Santana to stop everything she was doing and glared at her._

"_Your money? Funny I thought I heard you saying multiple times about how it's __**our **__money. But no it's nice to see your thoughts." Santana glared before turning off the stove muttering that she can make her own lunch and stormed out of the room. _

_She finally found out what was going on that night when Santana forced her downstairs to their basement where their mini stage was. "Sit down." Santana pointed to one of the large over stuffed chairs._

"_And now in the beauty category, constant number six Skylar!" Santana announced cupping her hands over her mouth faking a microphone. _

_Skylar stumbled out of the wing and onto stage she blew her moms a kiss and turned and did a cat walk._

"_You are not putting her into pageants." Brittany pulled Santana down so she could whisper it in her ear; she didn't want to ruin her daughter's fun. "Wow sweetie you're so good!" Brittany cheered. _

"_It's my star dress mommy." Skylar grinned before she started to rush for the end of the stage; luckily Brittany noticed what she was going and was there to catch her. _

"_Star dress huh?" Brittany asked looking over at Santana. _

"_Yeah it's gonna make her a star. So everyone can see just how bright and shiny she is." Santana filled in the rest for Brittany._

"_Yeah Mommy I bright!" Skylar grinned wrapping her arms tight around her mommy's neck._

"_I know you are." Brittany smiled down at her._

"_I wanna be boo boo!" Brittany didn't understand that so she turned to Santana for an explanation._

"_She wants to be famous like Honey Boo Boo." Santana explained. "But for good reasons, not bad." Santana was surprised when Brittany rolled her eyes. _

"_Well then Mami and I will just have to use all __**our **__money make that happened." Brittany had no intention what so ever to allow her daughter to be a part of a nation child abuse ring, also known as children beauty pageants but she can dance around their mini stage all she wants and wear the insanely expensive dresses. _

…

**June 11****th**** 2018**

Brittany didn't even know she fell asleep. She was just sitting on the hotel bed with her phone in her hand. She didn't get to tuck Sky in, or read her a story. She didn't get to sing Damian to sleep. To top it all off she couldn't even complain to anyone about it because she caused it herself when she slapped her wife-girlfriend-mother of her children. They would need to discuss what happened and she would prefer if they were alone while it happened but at the same time she knew it was too much to ask for Santana to be alone in a room with her.

She just kept living through the moment. Santana was piss that she did that to Sam, she wanted a reason, all Brittany could say was he was still in love with her, her rage and willingness to hope the rest was false kept her from further explaining so she was frustrated that Santana was pointing out the bad things that could happen and not the good, like the fact she did it to protect them and the kids. Some how though she ended up hitting her.

"Fuck…I'm a horrible person if I did propose she'd just say no." Brittany muttered to herself before her phone went off again.

**Incoming 'Tanie :heart:**

**Sky wouldn't go to bed until you came and tucked her in. Now she won't stop screaming until you come home and make her kitty pancakes. Mami, Quinn and I have all done this and she refuses to eat any that isn't made by you. Come home. No one knows what happened I want to keep it that way. I really just want you home. I missed you last night. But I still think we need time to cool off before we talk about it.**

…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Skylar kept screaming from her place in her booster chair.

Santana looked like she was either about to break down or scream her head off.

"Skylar Mommy had to go out for awhile calm down!" Santana was trying to reason with her oldest child but as she was remembering, reason and children don't mix.

"I! Want! Mommy!" Skylar threw the sipping her in her reach as far as she could which hit a window, Santana didn't know if she should be proud and in awe or mad.

"Mommy! Isn't! Home!" The only thing that could make it worst was if she started screaming for Uncle Sam.

Quinn being a saint rushed over to Skylar and picked her up. "How about you and I play a game while we wait for Mommy to come back?" She knew Skylar had Brittany's attention span.

"Otay." Skylar stopped screaming almost right away and just grinned up at Quinn.

"Okay, let's play hide and seek. I'll count and you go hide on any floor okay? But you gotta promise to go down and up the stair very careful and bring Abuela with you; she'll make sure you find a good hiding spot." Quinn explained before turning around facing the wall and started counting out loud, once in English than again in Spanish. Once she heard foot steps on the stiars she went over to Santana.

"Who's idea was it to have Brittany sleep else where?"

"Mine. We got into a fight when I saw what she did to Sam. She was still angry and that made it hard for her to explain what happened so I told her that she wasn't sleeping under the same roof as me or our children, she risked not being able to see them for 25 to life so she could go without one night." Santana explained rubbing the bridge of her nose. "But she is coming over now." Santana shrugged.

"How do you feel about what happened?"

"I'm pissed, I feel violated, mostly just dread, one day we'll have to tell the kids about their dad and what he did." She didn't notice how blurry her vision was becoming from the tears. "What if Damian ends up like him? What if they find out before we tell them or they're ready and they take it horribly and end up in jail or on drugs? Quinn how can I protect them when I couldn't keep them safe when they were inside me?" Santana broke down into full on sobs. "This whole time I was treating him like I treat you, changing in front of him without a second thought. So many hugs and cuddles. What if I just made it worst?" Santana was crying into Quinn's shoulder now and far too upset to hear Brittany coming up the stairs. She took over Quinn spot and started rubbing Santana's back.

"I'll do anything to make it better 'Tana, I'll do anything to make all those bad feelings in you go away." Brittany kept repeating over and over not knowing what else to do right now.

**A/N: What it's now a three parter? Come on MadQuinn quit fucking with us and let the Sam thing die! We just want cute little fluff with MommiesBrittana and BrittanaBabies. **

**Sorry guys. Three parter might end up four, I wasn't planning on a few scenes here. Thank you all so much for the reviews I love and cherish each and every one of them. It's because of all of you that this story is even going. Feel free to tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters, aside from an end to the sam story arc I promise it will be over soon and I can get on with the plot I had planned to do from the start. **


	7. Telling the Truth Part Three: Mercedes

**June 12****th**** 2018**

Santana was at the airport waiting for Mercedes flight to get in. Brittany was supposed to meet them once she dropped off Skylar to daycare. Santana was not allowed to drop the girl off because too many times did she just say you're not going today and not take her.

She saw the screen for the flight from LA change from in air to arrive. Santana took a deep breath before heading over to the baggage claim for that gate.

"I can do this. I can do this. It's not like I stole almost all of her boyfriends, Brittany stole Kurt…I just stole Puck and Sam…the ones that were nice to her…and straight. Oh fuck." Santana muttered half hiding behind a pole. She saw Mercedes, or well who she thought was Mercedes, she did look a lot like her, only her hair was shorter and she gained even more weight. _The harder to beat you with _She thought and closed her eyes. She checked her phone to see if Brittany had texted to say hey I'm here but she didn't. She had to deal with her alone.

"Santana?" _Oh fuck she found me, why didn't I think she could find me._

"Mercedes, I didn't recognize you, you look so good." Santana smiled at her while thinking oh fuck she's going to kill me.

"You lost your ability to lie with age didn't you?" Mercedes did seem pretty happy though.

"Don't be ridiculous. We need to talk." Santana figured she might as well get it over with now.

"Yeah we do. Listen do you know how to get a hold of Brittany? I've been trying to get a hold of her and invite her to the five year reunion of the New Directions." Mercedes didn't seem to think this meant that she wasn't trying to get a hold of Santana any time and didn't want her to be apart of the reunion.

"Well she's still my girlfriend so I hope I can." She didn't know why people didn't automatically assume she was still with Brittany, they were perfect for each other, they were soul mates no they are soul mates.

"You're still together, girl that is so great! I knew you two would be good together." Mercedes gave her a hug for that and noticed that Santana flinched a bit.

"Thanks, listen you need to know this, and I swear I only found out an hour before I called you." Santana took a deep breath. "Do you remember the first duet we ever did? Like you and me." Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah we did the boy is mine, it was after Puck had to shave his head, you dumped him and then I started dating him. You got all crazy jealous like you always use to and tried to attack me." Mercedes always thought it was funny how nuts Santana came across when she tried to be over hetro.

"Yeah…remember how you and Shane broke up?" She honestly didn't know how this was going.

"Yeah, Sam came back and he said he wouldn't give up on our relationship. We're married now, me and Sam." It was the sad sound in her voice that made Santana blurt out. Like ripping off a Band-Aid Snix made her appearance.

"You're not really married to him. He's been saying he's working but really he's be with me. Well my family, watching my kids, cooking my food. Cleaning up my son's shit. He's still in love with me, guess you don' get over all this." She gestured to her no way you had three kids body. "At all since he went all psycho stalker 'cause he still wants a piece of this hot ass." For the second that week Santana didn't see what happened coming.

Mercedes slapped her hard across the face, then as if she took lesson from Lauren threw her into the pole.

"Every fucking guy! Brittany took Kurt!" She grabbed a fist full of Santana's hair. "You took Puck just because you wanted to prove you could!" She pulled her away from the large pull by her hair. "Now you're ruining my marriage!" Mercedes was beyond pissed that once again she lost her man to some skinny bitch.

Santana was waiting for a foot to the face or something like that but it never came.

"Calm down!" Brittany's voice surprised Santana but it was as always a blessing for her head.

"No ever time! Every fucking time!" Brittany was physically restraining Mercedes who was still pissed.

"Trust me you don't want Sam. 'Tana did you tell her everything?" Brittany glanced back at her girlfriend and winced at the sight of her. Her nose was bleeding at it looked like she would be looking forward to a black eye and some bruising.

"No, just that Sam is still in love with me." Santana got up and flinched holding her side.

"He swapped the sperm. He didn't tell us that he swapped it. He needs help. Beating up the mother of my children will not change his actions. **We **didn't ask for it. We didn't want him to be the father of our children! I'm sorry that you got hurt in the crossfire but it's not our fault. We didn't have to tell you, you could've lived with him for the rest of your lives with him sitting across from you at the table thinking about how you're not Santana or lying next to you in bed thinking about how Santana's skin is softer or she's warmer. If anything by us telling you, we're saving you the years you'd have wasted on him." Brittany gave her a gentle shove away before she went over to Santana and began to fuss over her wounds. "Poor baby, come on, we need to get you home, get some ice on that eye." She wrapped her arms tightly around Santana. "Here's our address if you want to come talk, with words not violence." Brittany handed the paper over to Mercedes and left, glad that Santana got a cab there so Brittany didn't have to worry about her driving home like that.

…

Santana was lying in bed, ice pack on her eye and side. She was tried of people kicking her ass. She could go twenty rounds with Quinn and it'll be fair and even, if she goes up against well fatties she tended to get her ass handed to her. That's just not fair.

"Mami why you in bed?" Skylar appeared as if out of nowhere at the side of her mother's bed.

"Mami is sick." Santana said reaching her arms out stroke Sky's hair.

"Why?"

"Because people get sick."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure Sky, why don't you go find Abeula and ask her." Santana couldn't go twenty rounds of why. With that the little girl ran from the room.

Brittany came in with some water, aspirin and a tampon.

"Sit up. Your nose is still bleeding and I do not want to have to explain to Sky why Mami drowned in her own nose bleed." She opened the tampon and held it out for Santana to take.

"I am not shoving a tampon up my nose. Just get me a tissue." Santana knew some people did that but she did not want to put an object made for her pussy up her nose. They are two completely different things.

"Santana are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Brittany asked straddling her girlfriend's waist.

"You're not putting it up my nose." Santana covered her nose with both hands and was getting ready to doge any attempts by Britt.

"Santana stop being a baby and do as you're told. Don't make me get your mother up here, you know she'll take a video and post it on youtube." This was done three years ago when Santana refused to take her medicine and Quinn filmed Maribel in the same position that Brittany was in forcing the pills down her throat. Maribel took the video and uploaded it on youtube, the video went viral.

Santana froze then. "Compromise." She sat up a bit straighter. "I want a compromise."

"You can't trade sex for medical orders." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Five tissues in place of one tampon." Instead of replying Brittany got off her and went to the bathroom returning with a box of tissues. She laid them down in front of Santana, whom let her hands down to gather the tissues only to have a forging object shoved up her now.

"Success!" Brittany cheered doing a fist bump. "Sky! The score is now Mommy three Mami big fat zero!"

…

**July 1****st**** 2018**

Santana woke up at four thirty and couldn't go back to sleep. She did five loads of laundry, made the mac and cheese they would eat for dinner, started defrosting the chicken for tomorrow's lunch. She even had Damian all changed and ready for a drive before he was even awake. She had Kara's crib sheets changed, stuff toys washed in the baby safe detergent. New pacifiers opened and boiled. When the clocked show it was seven she raced into their bedroom like a child on Christmas eve and pounced on the bed.

"Britt wake up! Wake up it's today! It's today! Baby we get to go take Kara home!" Santana started screaming in pure excitement.

Brittany groggily woke up, after having to go get Skylar a glass of water every half hour from midnight to three am. "Shh, you'll wake Sky." Brittany tried to pull Santana adown to her level but the bouncing 23 year old wouldn't calm down.

"She should be awake, she needs to come with us when we pick up her baby sister and bring her home. I got the Piglet outfit all washed and ready; Dame is in his Tigger one. Come on get up get dressed we gotta go!" Santana bounced off the bed and ran to Sky's room where she did the same thing to the toddler.

"Mami no! Sleep!" Skylar was screaming and trying to pull the blanket over her head. Santana wasn't hearing it.

"No baby we gotta get up and dressed. We're bringing Kara home today. Mommy doesn't have to go to work and Mami is going to spend all day home with you. First we just need to bring her home. So you need to get up. Right now." Santana grabbed the sheets and flung them off her. "You have two minutes to get dressed otherwise I will come back and dress you myself." Santana warned before going back to see how far along Britt was.

"Baby come on we gotta go!" Santana was getting antsy. Brittany wasn't even near ready, no she was getting a shower. Santana stormed into the bathroom, sitting up on the counter. "I said get dressed, not a shower, I figured you would be more excited." Santana pouted from her spot lightly kicking her feet.

Brittany poked her head out of the shower curtain. "Sweetie, the hospital won't even let us in for another hour. We haven't fed Sky or Dame yet. Relax." Brittany opened the curtain a bit more. "You could join me…" She winked before closing the curtain again.

"No then we'll never leave and you'd have to go get another shower, because we never end up clean during sex." Santana hoped down from the counter. "I'll go feed Dame and make sure Sky is ready. You have three minutes to get out, than dry hair or not eight minutes before we go out the door. After we pick up Kara we'll to go A&W's for breakfast but bring it back here since taking three kids to a restaurant is a pain in the ass for everyone." Santana had it all planned out.

"But if you don't join me then it just becomes masturbation." Brittany pointed out still hidden behind the curtain but she did let a moan out.

"That's fine; you might want to see a doctor about how much you masturbate though. I mean come on sweetie; you do it way too much." Santana smirked before she left the bathroom altogether.

…

Santana didn't want for the car to come to a full stop before she rushed out, causing Brittany to swear and Skylar to scream which made Damian start crying, but Santana didn't even notice she just raced to the door, leaving Brittany to deal with their other kids while she rushed to get their youngest.

Santana paused at the nurses' station to sign the book that she had been signing every day for what seemed like forever.

"Kara, Mami's here." She cooed as she entered the room and picked up the little girl who was content to stay asleep during this big moment. She put her up on the change table and changed her out of the ducky pj onesie and into her piglet outfit having dressed Damian in his tigger one.

Brittany and the kids finally came up, it was hard to find parking spots let alone keep a two year old from running off while holding a squirming crying newborn. "'Tana you are lucky the kids are here or I'd kick your a-s-s for what you just did." Brittany warned her soulmate as she entered the hospital room instantly grinning at the sight of Kara, with no tubes or wires on her and standing up on the changing table in Santana's arm.

She let go of Skylar's hand knowing she isn't going anywhere in this room. Skillfully holding her son with one arm she took her phone out to get yet another photo of the pair, only this time no nipples were showing. "Sky, go stand by Mami and Kar." Brittany was wondering if she could pass Dame over too but there was a chance that it could backfire greatly. "'Tan! Look over here, semi-family photo." Brittany ordered taking three more since Skylar kept looking up at Kara with nothing but a screwed up face. Skylar went to stand up on one of the chars close to the changing table, she reached up trying to reach her baby sister. Santana and Brittany awhed at the sight of their oldest daughter trying to hold/touch/play with their youngest, so Santana bent down a bit to help her out. Skylar smiled up at her Mami and then pulled her arm back to make sure she could put as much weight as she could into the smack she delieved to baby Kara's arm.

"My Mami!" She screamed and left her moms in shock. When they brought Damian home she was possessive, constantly begging to be picked up when the other had him, now it was clear that it was worst with a new girl.

"Skylar Quinn Maribel Pierce you do not hit people! Especially not you baby sister!" Brittany yelled which did cause a few nurses to come in but left with a simply first child syndrome. Brittany grabbed Skylar by the wrists and then turned to Santana. "I'll go fill out the papers, make sure she is okay."

After the nurse came and made sure the car seat was properly installed, which was funny that they only checked the one, they were on their way to A&W's drive thru.

"'Tanny what did you want?" Brittany asked as they waited for the car ahead to give their order.

"Ham N' Egger, three hash browns, another Ham N' Egger and breakfast plate with toast, eggs sunny side up and bacon." Santana listed off counting off the items on her fingers. When she did get a look from Santana she only shrugged and muttered that she did just force two kids out of her vagina which will now be permanently stretched out.

"That was six weeks ago. You already lost the baby weight from breastfeeding." Brittany pointed out but was going to put in her hopefully-soon-to-be wife's order.

"Mommy I want a hammer." Skylar called out from her car seat which had to be moved away from the babies.

"You are not getting anything here. When we go home you can have oatmeal." Brittany said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"No Mommy I want a hammer!" Skylar screamed.

"Well girl who hit their baby sisters don't get hammers."

"Mami….can I pwese have ah hammer…" Skylar pouted turning to look at Santana.

"'Tana remember united front. I'll take the lead but you need to back me up." Brittany whispered leaning in closer to her.

"No, sorry sweetie, you need to learn to stop hitting people, especially little babies, they can get hurt really easy and if something happened to Kara or Damian, we'd be really sad and we'd have to send you away to live with great aunt Maria in Porto Rico who owns the farm and you'd spend the rest of your life plucking chickens and cutting off their heads." Santana finished having turned around to get the much needed eye contact for that. The car went silent until Brittany realised it was their turn to order and Skylar just started to sob.

"Hi, I'll have three ham N' eggers, five hashbrowns, one breakfast plate with blueberry jam on the side. One cup of coffee, two diet rootbeers and a bacon N' egger." Brittany also counted them off on her fingers.

…

The trip home was uneventful expect for a lot of crying from all three kids. Brittany placed the babies in the bouncy chairs before carrying a crying and possibly traumatized Skylar up to her room.

As soon as she came back downstairs she looked at Santana. "Never help me with the discipline. Ever." Brittany kept re-hearing the last part. "We'd have to send you away to live with great aunt Maria in Porto Rico who owns the farm and you'd spend the rest of your life plucking chickens and cutting off their heads? That is what you thought of? That was your great plan of making her listen? Not just a simple listen to mommy or even just a plain no hammer for you today. But cutting off the heads of chickens? Let along you said we'd send her away if the other kids got sick. If the first time of them coughs or sneezes she bursts into tears, you are dealing with it and you are going to drive her back and forth to therapy and tell the therapist that it's your fault." Brittany lectured as she took everything out of the bags and placed them on plates.

"I panicked, you know I suck at discipline! I thought a simple answer wouldn't be good enough and I grew up with that threat and I turned out fine!" Santana pointed out putting straws into the rootbeers.

"You had to change elementary schools because you got into too many fights, in middle school you got suspended three times a year, in high school you got in tons of fights. You have rage. You passed it on to our daughter. Please don't help me when it comes to putting her in line." Brittany pointed out and then begged the last part moving so she could wrap her arms around Santana's waist. "Let's face it, you'd be in jail if it wasn't for me and I don't want to have to count on Sky finding her own version of me to do the same for her."

"I like to think I kept myself out of jail…" Santana muttered before grabbing her plate and going to the table where she could coo over the little babies who had yet to not listen to her.

…

**September 20****th**** 2018**

Brittany was unpacking their bags in her parents' house. It was time for the reunion and she was looking forward to seeing everyone again. They were bringing the kids to the first few hours of it, just to show them off and rub it in everyone's face that they have the most beautiful kids, she'll laugh when Rachel and Finn will mention that they're looking for dance studios for their babies and heard the best one called the (insert adjective here) cat and they heard the owner is the best this side of the Atlantic. Than Brittany will laugh and go "Oh you mean you two couldn't get a spot?" They go on about how unfair it is that their no doubt hideous baby will never be taught by the best and if only they knew the owner and then she'll casually mention that "maybe the owner would find a spot for (insert no doubt horribly named baby here) but he or she is too busy helping kids whose parent can't afford to have their kids in a after school activity?" They'll no doubt argue that their _talented _child is far more important and they can pay, in cash. She'll smile and point out. "Well maybe if you two weren't so fucking smug I could overlook the fact that Willy the whale here attacked my wife in high school and then stole my words about how awesome she is. Maybe that's why your ugly non-talented child will have to go to the second best dance school. Because you fucked over your chance to have them be taught by me. That's why no one knows who owns the dancing cat studios, so I can hear you bitch about how you can't get a spot than laugh in your faces."

"Britt…who you talking to?" Santana asked entering the room and seeing her lover have a half mental conversation with her reflection.

"Just thinking about how much our lives rock." She smiled before turning around and holding out her arms for Santana to enter them.

"Yeah they do don't they? We have great kids who will make everyone from glee forget how to speak expect to coo over them." Santana grinned. "We need to get ready though get ready." She gave Brittany a chaste kiss on the cheek.

…

Skylar was currently meeting Rachel Berry. Santana and Brittany were each holding one of the twins and showing them off, Quinn offered to keep an eye on Skylar.

"You know, I knew your mommies before they dated." Rachel pointed out, clearly making it about her.

"They always dated." Sky pointed out she heard stories about what they were like as kids and to her they were always together.

"No they didn't, see in our sophomore year, your mommy Santana slept with Uncle Finn." Yes, Rachel was adding Aunt and Uncle to everyone's name. This would've been corrected if Quinn didn't get distracted by a tray of bacon wrapped everything.

"I dun have a mommy Santa I have a Mommy and a Mami." Skylar pointed out trying to figure out who this Santa was. "Santa a boy, not a mommy."

"I mean your Mami, she slept with Uncle Finn, because she was really mean and this was before she dated your mommy." Rachel smiled at her.

"Why do you have a big nose?" Skylar asked grabbing the large object that was in between Rachel's eyes.

"I don't have a big nose."

"Yes you do it's big! I almost hit my me."

"Skylar I do not have a big nose."

"Yes you do! Lying is bad!" The toddler yelled which made a few people look over at her.

"Do you like singing?" Rachel decided to distract the clearly poor sighted child.

"Yah. Mami good."

"She is, but I am better." She started to sing only to have Skylar's hand semi cover her mouth.

"No singing! You bad." She screamed covering her ears instead of Rachel's mouth. Quinn thankfully rushed over at that moment and took Skylar in her arms.

"Okay sweetie, let's go see Mami and Mommy." Quinn made her way back and told them what happened. Santana switched Kara out of her arms for Skylar and took her out to the doorway.

"Now, I'm going to pretend to be mad but Mami is very proud of you." She said wagging her finger at the little girl.

Later that evening.

Skylar was sitting on Puck's lap and playing with his necklace.

"What that." She asked for the hundredth time. Puck just grinned and held up the shark tooth on the string.

"It's a shark tooth. Do you know what a shark is?" Puck unclipped the clasp and did it up on her neck when she shook her head no. "It's this giant monster in the ocean that eats all the other fish and animals in the ocean, it has hundreds of teeth and this is one of them." He explained with great fanfare.

"Cool!" She excited held the tooth in her small hand.

"Very cool and now you have one! You can show all the kids at daycare that you have it and nothing else could possibly be cooler 'cause your Uncle Puck took it straight from the shark's mouth." He exaggerated. Skylar just sat on his lap completely in awe. "Let's go see if Mommy wants to line up to buy the new Kingdom Hearts game with Uncle Puck." He said getting up and heading over to Brittany.

Meanwhile Santana was talking to Sugar and Joe with Damian in her arms.

"It's great that you guys have such great kids." Joe smiled. "Why did you name him after the evil spawn in a horror movie?"

Santana just smiled at him. "We picked out a name with a Dutch origin, than Spanish, than Dutch again, since Britt is Dutch and I'm Latina."

"That is perfect!" Sugar gushed reaching over to play with one of Damian's feet. "Just like this little guy." She looked back up at Santana. "I want to be at every birthday. Auntie Sugar is gonna spoil this little man rotten." Santana just nodded with a sure thing Sugar.

"So when is the baptismal?" Joe asked being his total teen jesus role.

"Dunno if we're going to have one." She shrugged. "We haven't gotten Skylar baptized yet, we have Christmas though so she knows who Jesus is." She took them over to where Sky was, now with Brittany and Puck by the food, just to prove a point that was unneeded. "Sky sweetie who's Jesus?"

After a moment of thought she beamed up at her Mami. "He hides eggs!" She went back to stuffing blocks of cheese in her mouth.

"Well she is close." Sugar smiled. "And she's pretty, so she's set for life."

…

After drinks were brought out Brittany called her parents to come take the kids home which was good since they were all getting fussy and tired.

They had music playing and drinks were flowing everyone was getting a bit tipsy, there was no sign of Sam, Mercedes just explained to everyone that he was far too busy with work to have made it.

Kurt who had to be physically removed from the babies after Brittany let him hold Kara and in his nervousness almost dropped her, was now stealing Brittany away from Santana so he could dance with his boo. Everything was fine until Tina turned around and slapped her. Not a simple slap, but a full force send you stagger off your feet slap.

"Oh my god Santana! I'm sorry, I felt someone grab my ass and I just turned around. I'm so sorry." She started fussing over the Latina hoping Brittany didn't see or hear.

"Yeah man, getting some action from these bitches." Artie chanted as he rolled away.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go get some ice." It was fine until she ran into Rachel in the bathroom.

"Care to explain why your daughter is turning into a brat?" The hobbit demanded as soon as she noticed it was Santana that entered.

"I'm sorry?" Santana was not in the mood to deal with Rachel insulting her kids. Her face was way too painful to deal with this.

"Skylar. She's turning into a rude brat." Rachel repeated glaring at Santana.

"First of all she's two and a half. Secondly children don't have filters. Thirdly you do have a giant ass nose and most kids would rather hear their mothers' sing to them than anyone else." Santana pointed out standing up straighter to rub in the fact that she was taller and therefore looked down on her.

"She's a brat." Rachel seemed deadpanned on this fact which made Santana think it was just the drinks talking.

"Well I guess you would know." Santana muttered before yet again feeling a hand hit her face fast and hard.

"I always wanted to do that! You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that." Rachel spoke almost in awe before walking past Santana and out of the restroom.

"Guess it's slap Santana month." She muttered before jumping at the sound of the door being opened.

"Yay I found you. So I'm kind of drunk, and horny. I called Mom she's fine with watching the kids overnight and for tomorrow morning. Well I think, Jamie answered and she said okay." Brittany smiled wrapping her arms around Santana kissing her shoulder sloppily. "Anyways. I bought us a room and had some wine sent up there just for us. So we can all the sweet lady lovin' that's possible." Brittany didn't really give Santana an option or choice she just dragged her out while screaming see ya and bye and don't ever call out to the group of people gathered in the room.

**A/N: So Sam drama is mostly over. Just some cute fluff family scenes up ahead. Jamie is Brittany's sister. You know Brittney has a sister Jamie so I just thought why not have a Jamie Spierce. **


	8. Of Past Birthdays and Costumes

**A/N: I know I said I would try and keep this canon but I cannot accept that Brittan broke up. That is impossible and in no way had really happened and not during an amazing cover of an already amazing Taylor Swift song. I am of course no long watching glee. They can't get away with this! They left them out of the promo and still broke them up! No not okay! **

**November 13****th**** 2016**

Brittany had her camcorder in her hand as she carried up a tray filled with breakfast into their bedroom.

"Happy twenty second birthday sweetie!" Brittany smiled down at the half awake Santana.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily attempting to sit up, so Brittany set the tray down on the nightstand and helped her up.

"Eleven. I figured since baby kept kicking all night and playing soccer with your bladder I'd let you sleep in for as long as possible, but I felt her kicking around ten so I figured you'd be up again soon, so ta-da. I made you a birthday breakfast!" Brittany grinned yet again holding the camera up to get Santana's reaction on film.

Santana placed a hand on her very swollen belly and gave Brittany a off camera kiss. "Thank you Britt-Britt, now come here and cuddle." Santana leaned in closer to Brittany.

"Do you regret not being able to get drunk today?" Brittany knew Santana still couldn't remember her 21st.

"Nah, why be drunk when I can feel this life growing inside me and feel you wrapped around me?" She leaned back and kissed Brittany. "Best birthday yet." She took the camera and turned it off. She knew it would be uploaded to Fondue for Two like all the other videos Brittany took during important parts of their lives.

"Next year, we'll get my parents to watch baby and have a better birthday promise." Brittany smiled kissing the baby bump.

"No way! Birthdays are meant to be spent with the family. That's how my dad guilt's me into spending his with him." Santana was scooping up as many hash browns in her spork as possible.

"Okay, we'll spend it with all three of us bed. But how do you want to spend today? We got dinner at seven with the whole family, but other than that nothing." Brittany did have a sky diving lesson planned but that was before she found out pregnant women shouldn't jump out of planes, or Bunge jump, or scuba dive. Santana wanted to do all those things but now they couldn't so the day was free.

"We can't go to a movie because I have to pee like every twenty minutes. Can't drive anywhere farther than twenty minutes away. Can't have sex that last longer than twenty minutes…" Santana listing everything off, she loved being pregnant, but she didn't like the limitations.

"I could download one and we can watch it on the couch, with a bunch of junk and cozy blankets, and I told you I don't mind if we have to wait a few minutes during sex for you to pee. You're having my child nothing you do could make me anything less than turned on." Brittany grinned as she felt the baby kicking in Santana's stomach. "I'm telling you they're going to be a dancer."

"Well if they're anything like their mommy of course they will be." She shrugged. "Movie sounds great. We have Finding Nemo 2 already downloading right? Let's just watch that, it should be done by now and we can have a lazy day, before we head out to dinner."

"Great idea. We'll watch it downstairs on the 3D tv." Brittany picked up the remote and put on sweet valley high.

Santana had to run to the bathroom five minutes later which Brittany was grateful for so she could sneak out to the guest room and bring in Santana's presents.

By the time Santana came back out the bedroom was full of gift bags. "Britt what's all this?"

"Twenty two presents for your twenty second birthday. I figured you know one for every year. I was thinking one for every month but they wouldn't all fit in the house without you finding them." Brittany grinned, she loved having the money she did with the studios it allowed her to spoil her girlfriend.

"Twenty two gifts? You don't think that's a bit too much?" Santana was in shock, but really she shouldn't be, she did get twenty one last year. She just couldn't believe how sweet Brittany was.

"For anyone else yes. For you? Not even close. Oh I also put together the crib. You know just covering everything." Brittany smiled handing over a few gift bags for Santana to open.

"I love you Britt you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for." Santana grinned leaning in for another kiss.

**September 30****th**** 2018**

Brittany was awoken by the sound of Kara crying and if she didn't get up soon she would be joined by Damian. So she did what any exhausted parent would do. She gave Santana a hard nudge.

"'Tana baby's crying." Brittany tried yet again to get Santana to wake up, this time with a swift kick to the ass. "'Tana! Baby! Go!"

"I got up an hour ago with Dame it's your turn." Santana reached her arm over and gave her a quick swat.

"I can't feed them. You can." Britt always used this excuse which was why Santana always made sure there was at least one bottle already pumped.

"Bottles in the fridge. Have fun." With that Santana turned around so her back was facing Brittany and took every last stich of blanket away from Brittany so if the blonde decided to stay in bed she would be freezing.

"Fine…" Brittany groaned getting up and going into the twins room where Kara was sitting up crying really hard. "Shh baby girl it's okay Mommy's here, see right here." Brittany picked her up and started to head downstairs to the kitchen. "Why did you wake up huh? Hungry? Fussy? Gassy? I can't wait for you to be able to tell me what's wrong. No more guessing and getting it wrong so you just cry even more." Brittany laid her down in the high chair so she could get the bottle ready only that made her cry even more. "Come on baby, I'm just going to put your down for a minute so you can eat. Don't cry louder." Brittany tried the putting the bouncy chair on the table and turning it on so it could vibrate and play that random song over and over which normally made Kara happy, well it made her suck on her own toes…but it kept her quiet. But not this time.

"Okay I get it. You want to stay up in my arms huh? Okay, but the crying gotta stop or else Mommy is going to have such a big headache she's going to hide under the covers once she gets them back from Mami." Kara did quiet down and Brittany was able to get the bottle ready and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot before settling on the couch with Kara on her lap going through the recorded shows. "Mami needs to stop watching Toddlers and Tiaras doesn't she Kar?" Brittany asked the little baby on her lap. "You won't be talked into wanting to do that will you?" Brittany didn't know if she could say no if Santana conned all their kids into wanting to do them, she still had Sky asking why she couldn't wear her star dresses on a real stage. Brittany grinned when she noticed Kara trying to hold her own bottle, she was getting ready to pick up things and no doubt throw them so Brittany was enjoying the fact that Kara still needed her to hold things. Even if she was trying to stand on her own two feet a lot.

"I'm so glad you can't pull yourself up yet, because when you do, we can't leave you in the same crib or play pen as your brother." Kara just looked at her and made random noises. Kara yawned and tried to curl up in Brittany's arms. "Aha! Finally tired out did you? Let's put you back in bed." Brittany turned off all the lights again before heading back up, only when she laid Kara back down the infant just cried. "Fine, you're coming in bed with us, since we both want to go to sleep." Brittany had no trouble taking the sheets from a sleeping Santana and wrapped them around herself and Kara giving Santana a small nudge to tell her that their daughter was now in bed with so do don't roll over and kill her.

**October 1****st**** 2018**

The next morning Skylar raced into her mother's bedroom and started jumping on the bed.

"Mommy! Mami! Wake up!" The toddler screamed trying to get them to wake up and pay attention to her.

Santana was the first one to wake up and grab the toddler. "What sweetie?" She was grateful the toddler only jumped on the lower part of the bed and not up where her baby sister was sleeping.

"It Octoby! We get tic treaty!" She knew all about this stuff from Daycare.

"Yeah sweetie it is now **October **and on the thirty first it's Halloween so you can go **Trick Or Treating**. Santana explained to the small child. "You get to dress up in a costume and go to people's houses and get free candy, but you have to wait to come home so me or mommy can check the candy to make sure it's safe before you eat it okay?" Santana knew the last part would need to be repeated multiple times for Skylar to really listen but that was how it always went with her.

Brittany who was awake during the explanation of Halloween sat up and noticing that Kara's eyes were wide open and her first had a lot of Brittany's hair, decided to bring the baby up in her arms as she sat up. "You ready to go to Daycare today?" Brittany asked her oldest smiling brightly at her despite the bags under her eyes and the tiredness still looming over her.

"Why Kara here?" Sky was use to seeing the babies in their room or downstairs not in Mommy's bed.

"She slept in bed with us last night sweetie, she needed to feel us close to her. You were like that as a baby too." Brittany explained trying to avoid yet another jealous tantrum from the toddler.

"You're still like it." Santana pointed out, since Skylar slept more nights in bed with them than in her own.

"Nah uh Mami! I a big girl!" Skylar pouted before turning around and climbing off the bed, apparently done dealing with her mothers if they were just going to point out how similar she was to the vain of her annoyance.

"I guess I'll go get breakfast started, can you dress and change Dame and Kar?" Santana asked finally getting up out of bed stretching out as she did so.

"Sure, see what's up with Sky too while you're at it, we need to figure out how to make her stop being so jealous." Brittany got up as well taking Kara out and to her room to change her and check on Dame, ever since Kara came home the boy did calm down a great deal.

Santana took out the frying pans and get everything ready before going into the living room where Skylar was watching Toddlers & Tiaras on the couch.

"Wanna help Mami make breakfast?" Skylar used to love helping Santana do anything.

"Otay, Mami, when are we doing this?" She asked gesturing to the tv where other girls her age were in their star dresses.

Santana just shrugged. "Not sure sweetie, come on, you can pull the trigger down on the toaster." Santana picked her up and the tow began making breakfast.

"Mami that not toast." Skylar pointed out sadly as she looked down at the English muffins in the toaster.

"No sweetie we ran out of bread, that's English muffins they're like bread." Santana explained cracking a few eggs into the frying pan closest to her and then tossing a package of bacon into the one farest away so as to protect herself and Sky from flying grease.

"Mommy I want yummy toast." Skylar requested from her spot on the counter.

"Okay, we'll make French toast." She gently took Skylar down from the counter so she could go to the fridge, take out the carton of egg yolk and take out a forth frying pan to make French toast with English muffins.

They had everything cooked and placed on the kitchen table by the time Brittany made it down with the twins.

"Did you make English French Muffins?" Brittany asked looking down at the food before she placed each of the twins in their own high chairs.

"Yup! I wanted yummy toast but we're out of toast so Mami used them." Skylar pointed at the English muffins before climbing up to her own booster seat waiting for someone to dish up her food.

"You're getting yummy toast." Santana said as she brought over three empty plates and two bowls of mushed up baby food and some cheerios. Brittany grabbed an empty plate and put two slices of French Toast which she cut up, a waffle also cut up and some hash browns and eggs. Brittany laid the food down in front of Sky.

"Milk or water?" Brittany asked, they never gave her juice since a lot of parenting books said it wasn't good for kids.

"Brown Milk." Skylar knew a few colors thanks to Mami.

Santana left Brittany to get Sky's milk while poured the cheerios on the table of the high chair. "Mmm yummy guys eat up." They could pick up their own cheerios and more or less get it in their mouth. Once she was content with the fact that all her kids were fed she started dishing up her own food.

As they were all eating around the table, Brittany helping feed Kara and wiping the syrup off Sky's face and hands, Santana couldn't help thinking that when she was twenty two she had no idea what she was getting herself into too, she did wish at times that they put off having babies until they were older so it would easier and she could go out to agencies again and get more jobs, she could even have a cd out by now. But it was moments like this, when it was a normal hectic that she just had to smile and think how lucky she is that she has three beautiful kids, a loving girlfriend a great house thanks to the loving girlfriend. This was everything they could possible need.

"Mami can we can get my outfit after daycare?" Skylar asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Sure sweetie, we'll all go **costume **shopping after daycare. You can help pick out the costumes for everyone in the family." Brittany smiled over at her daughter as she answered.

"Yay!" She started screaming spewing chewed up eggs all over the table.

Santana was sitting the mini van outside the daycare waiting for Brittany to come, since Santana was only allowed to pick her up if something happened to Brittany. This wasn't normal but after the tenth time of Santana picking Sky up ten minutes after she was dropped off it seemed needed.

Damian loved riding in the car, when it was moving. Now that it was stopped and not running he wasn't too happy. Kara on the other hand hated being in the car, really it was the car seat that did her in, she was always trying to climb out of it.

"Guys please calm down. Dame, buddy, little man. It's okay see the radio is turned on to the country station. It's playing Kenny Chesney you love him. Kara sweetie stop trying to escape your car seat. It's not happening, even if I have pull over and fix it every three minutes I will." Santana tried to get them to calm down. She loved spending time with them and wouldn't give it up for the world but right now she had a really bad headache and if it was up to her than she would just go to bed, call her parents to take the kids, so she could have Brittany with her in bed to make her feel better. But they lived in New York, and her parents were in Lima so they were shit out of luck that way. She was scared shitless when there was a loud knock on the window.

"Oh fucking Jesus!" She screamed before noticing it was Brittany that was knocking on the window. She took a few deeps breaths to calm her heart beat and rolled the window down.

"I hope you're not swearing in front our little babies whose minds are like sponges." Brittany leaned in threw the window and gave her a simple kiss. "Do you just want to wait around here or do you want to go pick up our daughter?" Brittany asked before glancing back at the one screaming child and the other climbing child.

"I can drive the van back and you can take the car? Get a break from the kids, I can go shopping with them, you can go home take a break." Brittany knew that she would need a break and more than happy to give it to her.

"And miss Sky picking out her first costume by herself, nah, but I will take the car, you can pull over every five minutes to fix Kara's car seat and deal why the screaming and crying and for twenty minutes I will drive the car catching up with Amy." Santana opened the car door and got out moving to the sliding door to take out Kara while Brittany ran to the other side to get Damian. "Let go get Skylar."

In the costume store Skylar was poking at every costume.

"Mommy, Mommy you could be a Pirate and Mami can be a Princess and Damie and Kara can go away." She smiled thinking her costume ideas were the greatest things ever.

It took Brittany everything in her not to laugh when Skylar said Damian and Kara can go away. She thought that was just the cutest thing ever but at the same time, her siblings were not going away any time soon if she had any say in the matter.

"What if Damian and Kara were pirates too and you were a princess with Mami?" Brittany tried to help her out.

"No, I wanna be Tinkerbell!" Skylar pouted grabbing the closest Tinkerbell costume.

"Okay, you'll be Tinkerbell." Santana took the costume down to check the sizes it was available in and was thank full that it's smallest size would fit Skylar.

They found a Princess costume that would fit Santana and the three pirate costume for everyone else they had just paid for everything when something caught Skylar's eye.

"Mommy I wanna be that." She was pointing to picture of a five hundred dollar Sailor Mini-Moon cosplay outfit.

"You just said you wanted to Tinkerbell!" Brittany sighed, this was why they didn't let Skylar pick a few things, she always changed her mind.

"I wanna be that!"

"You don't even know what that is." Santana sighed while trying to get the toddler back outside and into the van.

"Mami I wanna be that!"

"Fine you can be that." Santana said using the remote started to unlock the van. "Now it's time for supper so we're going home."

Once all kids were in the van Brittany pulled Santana aside. "We're not buying her that costume right? She doesn't even know what it is, it's just something pink to her."

"Of course not, she'll change her mind another ten times before now and Halloween. I just wanted to avoid her throwing a tantrum in the middle of the store." Santana sighed before leaning on Brittany.

"I'm so glad you understand how to manage our kids and put them on the road to become hell on wheels and bratty." Brittany sighed. "You'll get home before us, just cook some spaghetti." Santana nodded.

"See you at home sweetie."

The kids were finally in bed, they weren't exhausted and Brittany didn't have to be in to work until noon.

"Finally we can have sex." Santana sighed; they hadn't had sex since the reunion. "I can't tell you how worked up I am baby, we can't wait til long again." She didn't waste any time getting undressed. "You must be so tightly wound baby." Santana grinned at Brittany who was lying on the bed in her underwear. She slowly crawled her way over to Brittany and straddled her waist.

"I miss you so much. I mean I can't go that long anymore, I feel like I'm about to burst." Santana leaned down and rolled her eyes when Brittany's eyes instantly went to her breasts.

"I missed you too…"

"Britt, I'm still nursing, no boobs for you." Santana hand to lift Brittany's chin up to meet her gaze, giving her a sweet kiss which turned into something a lot more.

"It's been over two years. When are they going to be empty?" Brittany pouted; there was a small three day window when she could finally get all up in Santana's breasts, than they started lactating again from being pregnant with the twins.

"When I stop breastfeeding, so just another year and a half, if we end up not having kids again right away. I know you miss them." Santana leaned down so she could get better access to Brittany's neck.

"Am I a bad mother if I tell you to stop breast feeding so I can go pack to paying attention to them?" Brittany asked wrapping her arms tightly around Santana and one hand going to grab her ass.

"Nope, I'll gogle to see if breast milk goes bad because maybe I can pump it all out and it'll last awhile so you can have some fun with them." Santana promised before completely moving down Brittany's body taking the panties with her.

**November 13****th**** 2017**

Brittany had their almost one year old in her arms as she tip toes in the bedroom.

"Ready to wake Mommy up Sky?" Brittany asked in her baby voice before 'dropping' the baby on Santana while screaming "Happy Birthday Mami!" Santana of course woke up, truthfully she woke up when she heard Brittany in Skylar's room explaining what they were about to do, so she had to pretend to still be asleep.

"Oh my God guys!" Santana sat up taking Skylar in her arms and holding her close with one arm and pulling Brittany down to her with the other to give her a kiss.

"We got you presents." Brittany grinned taking one of Skylar's tiny hands in her own. "Didn't we baby, we got Mami lots of gifts. Twenty to be exact." Brittany grinned running out to bring in a few. "You gotta open 'em now, Sky can't wait."

"Oh she can't can see? Alright but Sky you gotta promise to help Mami open them." Santana knew that a year ago she had it right. Birthdays were much better with family.

**A/N: Okay, so I need a beta for this story PM me or state it in a review if you are willing and able. Thank you for all the reviews so far guys I love getting them and I promise to reply to every one. Make sure you leave a request and I'll try my best to fit it in. **


	9. Halloween!

**October 8****th**** 2018**

Skylar was sitting at the block station at daycare playing with one of her friends.

"My ankle fuck is coming today." She smiled at the other girl adding another block to the tower they were building.

"I wish I had a ankle fuck." The other girl said slightly louder than Skylar did which caught the attention of one of the daycare workers who went over to the two girls.

"What did you say Melissa?" She asked crouching down next to the girls.

"I wish I had a ankle fuck like Skylar." The little repeated.

"Yeah, my ankle fuck is coming today and he's gonna pick me up!" Skylar grinned at the older woman.

"Okay sweetie." The woman smiled at two girls before she went out to the office, to look up the number for Skylar parents.

"**The Dancing Cat dance studio, this is Jessica. How can I help you?**" The receptionist at Brittany's dance studio said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Amy from Rainbow Daycare, can I speak with Brittany Pierce please?" Amy asked going through the file noticing someone wrote that a Noah Puckerman was supposed to pick Skylar up today.

"**Sure thing, I'll transfer you to her office.**" After a moment Brittany picked up the phone. "**Is Skylar okay?**" Brittany asked, wondering why the daycare would be calling.

"Oh yeah she's fine. She was talking about an ankle fuck…we're just concerned that someone might be…how do I put this…touching her…or something."

"**Oh my god, no, no she's not. God no. One of our friends is coming today to visit until Halloween, his name is Puckerman, we called him Puck in high school and I guess Sky has a problem with pouncing her Ps...the only people she's around aside from Santana and I, are your staff…so I think we both can safely say no one is molesting her. Puck will be there around three to pick her up, feel free to ask him for ID Amy.**" Brittany explained to the woman. She did wonder when one of the kids would start swearing, nice to see it wasn't due to her or Santana's mouths.

"Okay, glad we cleared this matter up, you should talk to her about not using that word. We'll see you later Brittany have a nice day." Amy hung up rubbing the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure what was going to do when Melissa's parents started complaining about their daughter's new word but hopefully someone else will have to deal with it.

Santana was sitting at home on the couch, Kara on her lap and Damian was on Puck's.

"So what are the costumes? I wanna match." Puck asked Santana as he bounced Damian who couldn't laugh enough.

"So far Britt and the twins are going as Pirates and I'm going as a princess, Sky is either Tinkerbell, Ariel or Taylor Swift." Santana was glad that Skylar forgot all about the Sailor Moon one.

"So I should go as a Prince or Pirate?"

"Prince, try to balance it out a bit." Santana could picture him in tights and a stupid looking shirt.

"Alright. Prince it is. Can I take the kids with me to pick out my costume?" Puck loved spending time with the kids, which he did a lot more since the reunion when he found out they had 'em.

"You want to take three kids shopping? Go for it. Britts and I could have a little alone time." Santana was so thankful Puck was taking care of them for awhile.

"Yes! Is it three yet? Can I go pick her up now?"

"You have a half hour to go which is what it'll take to get the twins ready and fed. Feed them first than change them." Santana googled the breast feeding question and so far was pumping a shit load a day so as long as the froze all the milk she pumped the twins should be good for a few months.

"How do I feed them? I got no tits San." Puck grinned at her. He loved breastfeeding women it was such a great sacrifice they made, and it was hot too.

"Bottles are in the fridge, I'm going to go take a bubble bath and relax. Have fun Uncle Puck."

Santana handed Kara over to Puck before she ran upstairs. She loved her kids but dear god she needed a break.

So as she laid in the tub filled with bubbles watching the tv and sipping wine she let herself relax and remember a munch simpler time when she didn't have to worry about being a mom.

**June 20****th**** 2014 **

Santana was stumbling through a deserted street with Brittany hooked to her by their arms.

"We should-we should totally go pool hoping!" Santana slurred pulling Brittany in the direction of a random house.

"Oh my god yes! But-but we gotta do- we gotta do it naked." Brittany started to try and pull herself up and over the fence and succeeding, only to fall on her ass on the other side. "Com'm Tana." She said as she waits for the smaller and younger girl to do the same thing.

"I can't reach." Santana complained jumping up and down trying to grab onto the wood.

Brittany sighed and climbed so she could sit on the top of the fence and reached down to pull Santana up. "You need to learn-learn how to climb." Brittany tried not to lean on Santana once the other girl was up at her level. She jumped down. "Jump I'll catch you." She smiled up at Santana waiting for the girl to jump into her arms.

"M'kay." Santana got ready to jump when Brittany got distracted by a cat that also just jumped the fence. So of course she didn't notice Santana jumping and falling to the ground. "Britty…." Santana whined rubbing her back. "I dead…"

Brittany just turned to look at her and frowned. "Look Mr. Whiskers, your other new Mommy is hurt."

**October 25****th**** 2018**

Santana heard Puck in the twin's room. She was glad to stay in bed for once with Brittany. Speaking of Brittany, she was awake now and her hand was moving down to her favorite spot.

"I love that Puck's visiting, and taking care of the kids. We can sleep in, have morning sex. Sleep in, have morning sex." Brittany listed the reasons and matched each with a kiss on the neck.

"Baby you said morning sex and sleeping in twice." Santana pointed out, her back arching slightly as Brittany's hand traveled down even lower.

"I want to do them twice as much." Brittany smirked at the reaction she was getting from her wife. It was funny how depending how little sex they had how quickly Santana could cum, she was betting Santana wouldn't last five minutes with her hand, three with her mouth. She had reached the panties and now she was going under them. Santana just whimpered, knowing they didn't need to have foreplay to have a great round of sex. Her body always betrayed her if it was ignored for more than a week. Brittany grinned as she moved her body down Santana's leaving a trail of kisses and nips as she went. Her mouth was almost with her hand when someone banging on the door causes Brittany to pause her movements.

"Mami! Mama! Six days!" Skylar screamed through the closed door. Skylar was growing more and more excited as the days passed, they were trying to figure out what costume she would end up wearing. They heard her try to open the door and both gave out a sigh of relief when it remained closed and locked.

"That's nice sweetie!" Brittany called back. "Why don't you and Uncle Puck go pick out your costume?" Brittany just needed another half hour, just thirty more minutes.

Brittany waited until she could hear Skylar running away before she let out of breath. She raised a finger to her lips silently asking her wife to stay quiet as she went back to what she was doing. Santana grabbed the pillow next to her and used it to muffle her voice, knowing there was no way she could keep quiet when Britt's tongue was doing what it was doing.

**Oct. 31****st**** 2018 **

Brittany was adding the final touches to her daughter's hair. She added more glitter to her wings and sent her off to go see Puck while she helped Santana with the twins so they could get in their own costumes.

"Ankle Fuck I'm done!" She screamed running off to go see if her uncle was all dressed too. Skylar went with Tinkerbell, her face has just the right amount of glitter and so did her hair, which was tied up just like the animated figured of Tinkerbell.

"Me too monkey!" Puck called back. He was going as the winter lord guy from Tinkerbell so that way he could match Skylar since Britt, Santana and the twins were matching.

Everyone was finally in their costumes and ready to go out.

Brittany and Santana agreed that they were going to each take one of the twin's candy pile so they will leave Sky's pile alone. Puck had a giant pillowcase to get his own candy.

Santana was in an over the top gown with her hair in a fancy up-do channeling her inner princess. Brittany was wearing a white blouse, black vest, bandana and black slacks the twins in almost identical outfits as her.

"Okay so we do this for an hour than come home right?" Santana knew that if no one was home to give out candy later some kid would egg their house and she didn't want to see slash deal with that.

"After they each have their bags filled." Brittany corrected. "Puck's doesn't count."

"Fine, but I get to keep Sky with me so I don't seem weird getting candy." Puck had the cops called on him once before for trick or treating without a child with him.

They all set out and Santana and Brittany tried to make Skylar knock on every single door.

"Sky, sweetie just knock." Santana gently said as she lightly pushed her daughter forward. The last house was far too scary for her so they agreed not to force her to go.

"No Mami…" Skylar tried to turn out and go up her Mami's arms since Brittany was holding Kara and Puck had Damian.

"Sweetie there is not a single decoration on this house aside from a spiderman pumpkin. Just knock on the door."

"No Mami…uppy." The little girl held her arms up.

"Not until you knock Sky." Santana had no idea why her daughter was so shy.

"Mami…" The little girl whinned. Brittany noticed a few families waiting at the curb and knocked herself, reaching over Santana and Skylar to do so.

"We'll deal with her shyness later." Brittany didn't feel like having a bunch of people question her parenting skills right now. The door finally opened to show an old woman who looked like a witch, a really evil one. Brittany sighed. "Trick Or Treat." They thanked her after they got the candy and Brittany handed over her baby to Santana so she could pick up Skylar.

"Two more houses, Sky is getting tired." Brittany was getting tired as well; even she had a limit as to how many screaming kids around her she can handle let alone add it to the fact that Sky has decided she's a mute.

"Fine. Their bags are almost full anyways." Santana was fine with holding the cute quiet baby who wasn't running up the front doors only to hide behind her legs and refuse to knock.

…

Brittany collapsed on her bed next to Santana; Puck went out to a bar to continue his drinking after Santana decided she had enough.

"Think the kids all had fun?" Brittany asked wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I do, I think they all had a great time. Even if Sky has decided she's suddenly shy." Brittany started laughing at the last part.

"Sky is shy that rhymes." Santana started laughing with her.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep…I mean we did have an insane day, and tomorrow we need to start the Christmas shopping." Santana added turning on her side so she could cuddle with her wife.

"Tana, Halloween is only just over, let's wait a few weeks before we get into Christmas, I mean yours and Sky's birthdays come before it." Brittany hated it when people paid so much attention to Christmas in November.

"Yeah you're right. As always." Santana laughed deciding to just agree with Brittany and if they need to get a certain toy that was sold out, than they'd have to go online.

**A'N: I know one whole month for that little of a chapter you suck! **

**I agree I do suck. But in my defence I had no idea what I was doing with this. Next chapter is Santana's b-day which means. (insert Brittany on one knee with a ring box in her hand)**


	10. Anything But That Panicked Look Will Do

**November 12****th**** 2018,**

Brittany was in the local department store with all three kids. Sky wanted to pick out Mami's birthday gift herself. The twins got Santana a very nice new dress she added to her ebay wish list. Sky was just like any small child, egotistical and self centered so she keep picking out things she wanted.

"Why don't you get Mami some vanilla scented bubble bath?" Brittany knew he wife loved her bubble baths with a glass of wine and loved this sent.

"No." Sky crossed her arms and saw a giant stuffed unicorn. "Mami wants that." Brittany did think it would be something Santana would love.

"I think she would, make sure you tell her that she is queen of the unicorns okay?" Brittany did always tell Santana that if Brittany was a unicorn than that made Santana queen of the unicorns.

"Otay." Skylar agreed running over to the large unicorn and attempted to pick it up by herself, she did get it in her arms, sadly she fell backwards. So Brittany picked it up herself and placed it in the cart with Skylar and the twins.

…

After Brittany dropped the kids at home, she had to go to the studio to finishing wrapping all 24 of Santana's presents from her and the kids.

She had almost everything finished when she got a knock on her office door. Opening it she found a guy around her age holding an envelope in his hands.

"Are you Brittany S. Pierce?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Congratulations, you've just been served." He handed her the envelope and left. She opened it and read the forms, Sam was pressing charges for assault and was extending his parental rights so that a restraining order which prevented Brittany from being within twenty feet of him also extended to his children. All three kids had to give DNA samples to first prove they are his biological children, she had three days to turn herself into custody before a warrant was put out for her, this was Sam's idea. He said she was only a danger to himself and his children. She sighed before putting the forms in her purse, Quinn was still in town, she was going to ask her to read them and over. She wasn't letting this interfere with her plans for tomorrow night, and she wasn't going to ruin Santana's birthday.

"I should've killed him." Brittany knew this was going to take months if not years to sort out, people were waiting years in jail for a trail for shop lifting.

…

**November 13****th**** 2018**

Brittany crept back into the room, the twins in her arms and Skylar right next to her.

"One…two…three…" Brittany whispered before Skylar screamed.

"Happy Bifday Mami!" She jumped up on the bed, next to the faking sleep Santana who jumped up with a surprised looked on her face.

"Happy Birthday 'Tana." Brittany laid the twins down so she could give her wife a kiss.

"Thank you so much sweetie." Santana addressed to both of them before picking up Kara who was hitting her leg like a drum.

"I gotta go get the presents." Brittany gave Santana one more kiss before leaving and coming in with some gifts, then went to get the rest.

Skylar saw the large bag that she knew held her present. "Mami open mine." She had to drag the bag over to the bed and Santana picked it up off the floor careful not to hit one of the two babies rolling around. Santana carefully moved the paper away and pulled out the large unicorn.

"Sky, baby I love it." Santana reached over and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Mommy said you're queen of the unicorns." Skylar hugged her mother back hard, pushing the babies away.

"If I'm queen then you're a princess." Santana grinned when Brittany came back in.

"Okay that's all but one; you have to wait until we go to the hotel." Brittany explained carrying in the rest of the gifts.

"That sounds like fun." Santana shifted a bit so she could take Damian who was just sitting there with a deep look on his face.

"Mami open your presents." Sky might have been more excited than Santana. Santana got Sky to help and soon all the clothes and random online items were spread out around the room.

"Britt…I swear I need to start deleting my browser history. This is all way too much." Santana said this every year and every year Brittany had the same response.

"But you're worth it."

…

"Pass the potatoes." Quinn asked at the dinner table surrounded by Brittany's and Santana's parents and Brittany's sister. Maribel did as Quinn asked and looked over at her granddaughter who was making a small mountain out of her food just like Brittany. Santana was sitting next to Brittany and close to the twins who were happily playing with the cheerios in their high chairs.

"Doesn't Britt makes the best potatoes?" Santana asked with a mouth full of breadsticks.

"Britt makes the best everything." Quinn agreed. Brittany just laughed at them.

"Oh please you two must want something if you're complementing my cooking." Brittany laughed, she wasn't a horrible cook but she was far better than Santana.

"Just want you to know we love your cooking." Brittany just laughed at them.

"Alright it's noted." Brittany figure they had to be up to something they never once talked about how much they liked her cooking before unless they didn't want to do any cooking themselves. Brittany got up to get the cake while Quinn turned off the lights.

Skylar moved to Santana's lap and was getting excited she knew what was happening.

While everyone was singing happy birthday Santana was busying holding onto Skylar and watching the twins who were memorized by the fire on the candles.

"Britt did you bake a cake that looks like a breadstick?" Santana asked looking down at the cake.

"Yup." Brittany took a picture of Santana and Skylar blowing out the candles.

…

"What is with you and blindfolding me?" Santana asked from the passenger seat of the car while looking at Brittany or at least where she thought Brittany was.

"You didn't complain about the blindfold the other night." Brittany pointed out a bit sad that Santana couldn't see the grin on her face.

"No but I did complain about what you tried to do to me after you blindfolded me."

"You never let me try to anything from those videos." Brittany pouted.

"When you find less weird specific fetishes that I wouldn't mind and do not involve random objects being shoved up my ass-"

"When have I tried to shove random things up your ass?"

"The other night."

"Since when is a dildo a random object?"

"That was a dildo? It did not feel like a dildo! When did you buy a dildo?"

"It had lube on it so it wouldn't hurt."

"What about the other times?"

"Lube covered butt plugs."

"Butt plugs really?"

"Well the man at the store recommended butt plugs for anal virgins."

"You talk about my ass to random strangers?"

"Roger is not a random stranger. He is very nice; he helped me pick out some of our stuff."

"Really Britt you're on a first name basis with a sex store worker?"

"Well yeah, his daughter Hillary is in one of my dance classes. I give him a great deal on her lessons and he gives us a great deal on whatever we want in the store. Like those outfits you like."

"Really? We got a great deal on them? Alright fine, but clearly this Roger guy knows nothing about me if he keeps telling you to buy me butt plugs."

"He never told me to get them for you. He just said that the first step in anal toys is butt plugs."

"Are we almost at the hotel? I don't know why I need to be blindfolded for the ride over…"

"No we are not there yet and it's just fun to blindfold you." Brittany did have fun blindfolding Santana.

…

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Santana asked being led through the lobby of the hotel.

"Nope. Just relax and be ready to scream." Brittany led them into the elevator.

"I swear to god Britt if this end with something going in my ass." If Brittany didn't like blindfolding Santana she would've been able to see the three other people get into the elevator with them.

"It won't." Brittany hoped Santana you just notice the awkward atmosphere in the elevator. "Okay it's our floor, careful." Brittany led Santana out of the elevator and down the hall. "Okay here's our room." Brittany led them in and gently moved Santana to the bed. "Okay, now you're at the edge of the bed, just sit down okay….no 'Tana keep the blindfold on."

"Why do I need to keep this on?"

"Do you want to ruin your birthday surprise?"

"No….."

"It'll just be another minute; I need to get the surprise out of my purse." Brittany went to their overnight bags (nothing worse than people seeing you doing the walk of shame.) and took out the rose petals spreading them out on the floor a bit. She took a few candles out next and lit them to create atmosphere.

She checked her hair before and sighed. _Alright I can do this. She'll say yes. We've been in love for like twenty years. She'll say yes. _Brittany got the ring and took a deep breath getting down on one knee in front of Santana. "Okay baby, you can take the blindfold off."

Santana removed the blindfold and gasped. "Brittany what are you doing."

"'Tana, I love you baby, like nothing else in the world, and it would make my life if you say yes." Brittany opened the ring box and held it up. Santana just froze Brittany was getting a bit worried. "'Tana…sweetie, an answer here with be great."

"Yeah…right an answer…of course…the word isn't coming out…make them come out…Britt make them come out." Santana just looked panicked.

"Okay, I'll take a nod…anything sweetie, just something positive." Brittany watched Santana just sit there frozen with a panicked look on her face. "Okay anything but that panicked look on your face."

"Yes." It was quiet and mostly a squeak but Brittany took it and put the ring on Santana's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I froze I was just surprised." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

"It's fine." Brittany started lowering her down to the bed. "Oh by the way your second surprise that you can be on top." Brittany laughed. "I know how much you like being on top."

…

Skylar was jumping on her bed while Quinn was trying to get her to settle down.

"Sky, baby why don't you just calm down and we can watch a movie? Huh we can wait until Abuela is done putting the twins to bed and we can all watch a movie."

"No." Sky laughed jumping higher.

"Sky, please stop jumping on your bed."

"No."

"Skylar I am telling you to stop jumping on the bed."

"You not Mami or Mommy."

"No I am not, but I am in charge and I am telling you to stop."

"You not Mami or Mommy, I dun gotta listen." Quinn just looked at her, she wasn't going to start yelling at her.

"Please stop jumping."

"No."

"I'll call Santa and tell him you're a bad girl."

"Mami and Mommy will buy me presents. Abuela will buy me everything!" Quinn was at a loss.

"You might get hurt sweetie, Auntie Quinn doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Nope." Quinn just sat on the floor against the wall watching Skylar jump on her bed. _It's good I didn't keep Beth, I clearly can't keep control of small children. _

"Watch me Aunt Winn, I can flip!" Before Quinn had a chance to scream no Skylar attempted to do a flip, well really it was more like a tumble.

Maribel raced into the room hearing Skylar screaming bloody murder.

"Quinn what happened?" She took the little girl out of Quinn's arms and into her own.

"I kept telling her not to jump on the bed…but she wouldn't listen…"

"So you take her off the bed." Maribel rolled her eyes at Quinn as she checked Skylar over to see if she needed to go to a hospital or if she just got a minor injury. "¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa especial. ¿Dónde le duele mi pequeña princesa?" ((How is my special little princess. Where does it hurt my little princess?))

"Here hurt Abuela." Skylar cried pointing to her neck and head.

"We should call Britt and San." Quinn didn't want to make them worry.

"Let them enjoy themselves, she's fine." Maribel hugged the little girl who was calming down a bit.

"We should let them know."

"And ruin their night. They'll be home tomorrow and we can tell them then when Sky is fine." She gave Quinn a hard look. "You don't want to ruin their night do you?"

"No…"


End file.
